Cohabitation
by X-CelesT-X
Summary: Quand un marine et un pirate se retrouvent seuls sur une île, ils ne leurs restent plus qu'une chose à faire : cohabiter. NOUVEAU CHAPITRE EN LIGNE.
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

Voici ma troisième fan fiction, qui cette fois-ci n'est pas un one shot. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, et que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire.

_L'histoire me venue tout à fait par hasard, mais je pense que je ne suis pas la première à écrire ce genre de scénario. Si il y a quelques similitudes avec d'autres fans fictions, je vous prie de m'en excuser._

_Sur ce, en avant pour le premier chapitre de « Cohabitation »_

_**Disclaimer:** Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et ne m'appartiendront jamais (snif !)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

Robin leva les yeux de son livre d'histoire et regarda par le hublot de sa chambre.

Un ciel bleu venait chasser les nuages de l'orage qui avait grondé toute l'après-midi, et l'archéologue pouvait enfin sortir de sa cabine.

Une fois sur la dunette, elle constata que les hommes de l'équipage s'affairaient déjà à ramasser et ranger les objets éparpillés sur le pont ou bien coincés dans les cordages. Robin remarqua alors que deux de ses nakamas se dispensaient de cette tâche dirigée d'une main de fer par Nami.

Sandy, était devant ses fourneaux, et elle sentait déjà les odeurs alléchantes provenant de la cuisine. Luffy aussi d'ailleurs… Zorro, quant à lui, n'avait pas montré son nez depuis leur départ de la petite île de Geld, où l'équipage avait fait une escale pour se reposer et faire des provisions.

Mais l'escale s'était avérée plus courte que prévu. En effet l'équipage s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec des marines sous le commandement du commodore Smoker.

Les mugiwaras avaient pris leurs jambes à leurs cous, sans bien sûr, oublier de distribuer quelques baffes aux hommes du gouvernement auparavant. Une fois sur le Thousand Sunny, l'équipage avait pris la mer malgré l'orage qui s'annonçait. Guidé par une rousse espiègle, ils avaient semé les navires de la marine et avaient bravé les conditions climatiques. Il faut dire, que rien ne pouvait arrêter leur navigatrice, elle pouvait, dans les pires conditions, conduire un équipage et son bateau à bon port sans qu'il n'y ait aucune perte humaine ou bien matérielle.

Robin supposait donc que le bretteur de l'équipage s'était endormi quelque part et ne se réveillerait qu'une fois le repas servit. Ce qui était sûr c'est que Nami lui reprocherait fortement son absence, et l'archéologue n'aimerait pas être à sa place.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, son instinct lui disait que l'heure du repas approchait. Son entrée dans la pièce fut, comme toujours, accompagnée d'un discours qui faisait l'éloge de sa beauté, son intelligence, mais aussi de tous les feux que le coq pouvait ressentir pour elle. Au début, ce genre de déclarations l'avait surprise, mais elle s'était vite habituée au caractère du blondinet.

L'archéologue, se mit à table et fut vite rejointe par le reste de l'équipage. Luffy venait en tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était suivit de près par Nami, qui eu le droit à la même sérénade qu'elle. Enfin le trio que formait Ussop, Chopper et Franky entrèrent à leurs tours, sous les yeux de leurs nakamas déjà attablés.

Il ne manquait plus que Zorro.

Il entrerait sans doute en bayant, irait ensuite s'asseoir à sa place habituelle sous les reproches de Nami et attendrait qu'on le serve. La rousse, lui donnerait un bon coup sur le crâne, Zorro s'excuserait de son absence sur le pont sous les rires de Luffy, et la conversation se détournerait sur Smoker et ses acolytes.

Mais Robin ne put pas vérifier ce scénario... Son protagoniste ne faisait pas son entrée...

Les minutes passèrent, l'une après l'autre, jusqu'à la fin du repas et toujours aucun signe du bretteur.

Soucieux, Ussop se mit à la recherche de l'escrimeur, épaulé par Chopper. Ils fouillèrent tout le Thousand Sunny, et c'est avec une voix angoissée qu'ils déclarèrent au reste de l'équipage que Zorro était introuvable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Smoker regarda d'un air sombre l'officier qui se trouvait dans son bureau.

« - Vous avez cherché partout ?

- Partout mon commodore !

-Vous êtes sûrs ?

-Oui, mon colonel, nous avons fouillé de la vigie à la cale. »

Le chasseur blanc tira sur ses cigares. Il marmonna quelques paroles puis se dirigea vers le hublot de sa cabine. Le soleil déclinait déjà à l'horizon. Sur son bureau, quelques papiers traînaient à côté d'un escargophone et d'une assiette remplit de victuailles qui avaient été délaissés.

Il se retourna vers son interlocuteur et se remit à parler.

« - Les rapports de l'île de Geld ?

-Ils n'ont rien trouvé. Ils ont fouillé toutes les maisons, boutiques et navires amarrés.

-Même pas un indice qui pourrait nous signaler sa position ?

-Non, rien…L'on sait juste qu'elle a disparue après avoir pourchassé le chasseur de primes Roronoa Zorro.

-Bien, vous pouvez disposer. »

Smoker, se dirigea vers son bureau, et quand le marine claqua la porte, il empoigna l'escargophone.

« - Ici, Hina, j'écoute.

- Salut, Hina ! C'est Smoker…

-Tiens, Smoker ! Qu'est ce qui me vaut le plaisir d'entendre ta voix ?

-Et bien, j'ai juste un problème avec l'effectif de mon équipage…

-Ah ! Ce qui veut dire ?

-Mon major a disparu de la circulation…

-Tashigi ? C'est plutôt embêtant ça…

-Je ne te le fais pas dire…Elle a disparue après que nous ayons rencontré l'équipage de Monkey D Luffy sur l'île de Geld.

-Et bien sûr tu voudrais que je t'envois quelques hommes pour t'aider à la retrouver, et pour coincer l'équipage de Monkey D Luffy si tu les retrouves…

-Ouais, en gros c'est ça.

-Okay, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi.

-Merci, quel élan de générosité...

-J'espère qu'il sera réciproque…

-Pour ma part je vais envoyer des hommes dès demain dans les îles aux environs. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas fait des bêtises…

-J'espère pour toi…Car si tu ne la retrouves pas vite fait, tu vas avoir les supérieurs sur le dos.

-Merci de ton soutien…J'attends de tes nouvelles…

-Ouais… »

Le chasseur blanc raccrocha le combiné tout en s'asseyant. Il sortit une carte d'un tiroir du bureau et l'étudia à la lueur de bougies et des rayons du soleil déclinants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A des kilomètres de là, deux formes étaient étendues sur une plage.

* * *

_Si vous avez une envie soudaine de poster une review, n'hésitez pas :p ! En plus ça booste toujours pour écrire...Mais ça, je dois pas être la seule à le dire..._

_CelesT._


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à Raflon, LucioL, Namionepiece et Vagabonde, pour vos reviews._

_Vous avez de la chance de pouvoir lire ce chapitre aussi vite, car d'habitude je met plus de 1 semaine et quelques jours environ pour écrire un chapitre. Ne vous attendez pas à que ce soit aussi rapide pour les prochains '._

_J'ai oubliée de le dire la dernière fois, mais le récit se déroule après Water Seven, d'où la présence de Franky..._

_Sur ce bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

Un ciel bleu, une mer turquoise, du sable chaud et blanc, des cocotiers de ci de là, quelques rochers. Voici un décor qui avait de quoi plaire aux premières personnes venues. Mais, le problème, pour Tashigi, était que cette plage, aussi belle soit-elle, ne lui plaisait pas tout.

Tout d'abord, elle ne savait pas du tout où elle était. De plus, ses vêtements étaient trempés. Enfin, sur cette île apparemment déserte, elle avait pour seul compagnon un homme qui avait l'art de la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Mais il fallait croire que le mauvais sort s'acharnait sur elle. En plus, de ce qui lui arrivait déjà, elle avait perdu la seule chose qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur : son katana, Shigure, était introuvable. La perte de Shigure l'énervait d'autant plus que son compagnon d'infortune portait deux katanas à la ceinture. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait bien pourquoi il n'en portait que deux, car lors de ses précédentes rencontrent il en avait toujours eu trois. C'est un mystère que Tashigi résoudrait plus tard. Pour l'instant elle était plutôt occupéé à se demander où était le sien. Elle regarda l'étendue d'eau devant-elle. Shigure avait été probablement emporté par la mer.

Tashigi s'appuya sur un rocher et ferma les yeux. Qui sait, peut-être que quand elle les rouvriraient, elle serait dans sa cabine sur le navire de Smoker. Elle ne garda pas longtemps ses paupières closes, car elle avait l'étrange sensation d'être observée. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et retrouva le décor de l'île paradisiaque ainsi que l'odeur persistante de sel qui envahissait ses narines. Une chose avait cependant changé dans ce décor presque trop parfait, l'ombre d'une silhouette masculine s'étendait sur la plage.

Zorro Roronoa se tenait devant elle, un air endormis sur le visage. Il avait enlevé son T-shirt qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, ses vêtements étaient aussi trempés que les siens. Tashigi ne put s'empêcher de le regarder de la tête au pied.

Son torse, finement musclé affichait fièrement une cicatrice qui partait de son épaule droite et qui se terminait sur sa hanche gauche. Le pantalon qu'il arborait ne laissait rien deviner de ses formes. Par-dessus, il avait une grosse ceinture de la même couleur que ses cheveux, (Tashigi se demandait d'ailleurs si le vert de ses cheveux était vraiment d'origine naturelle) où ses trois deux katanas étaient accrochés.

-Tu comptes me regarder longtemps comme ça ?

Cette question fit sursauter la marine, qui ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre parler. A vraie dire, ces quelques minutes elle avait oublié que l'homme qui se tenait devant-elle était son ennemi.  
Tashigi se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna de Zorro, se mettant inconsciemment en posture de défense. Zorro, quant à lui, leva un sourcil puis regarda autour de lui. La marine se demandait bien ce qu'il espérait trouver. Il posa sa main gauche sur ses katanas, et parla d'un ton neutre.

-Dis moi, on est où là ? Et comment se fait-il que je ne vois que nous deux ici ?

Tashigi hésita un peu avant de répondre, elle avait un peu l'impression qu'il avait rassemblé tout son courage pour lui adresser ces quelques mots. Elle n'y prêta pas longtemps attention et répondit à ses questions d'une voix plus colérique qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Si je savais où on était, il y aurait longtemps que je ne serais plus là ! Et sache, que j'aurais préféré une meilleure compagnie que la tienne !

Cela ne répondait pas vraiment aux interrogations du bretteur, mais au moins il connaissait les pensées de la marine. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux interlocuteurs. Tashigi s'attendait à ce qu'il est plus de répartit et réponde de suite à ses paroles, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle dévisagea son air indifférent, il semblait réfléchir. Ce silence prolongé fit sortir la jeune femme de ses gonds.

-Réfléchis un peu ! J'ai voulu t'affronter sur l'île de Geld, tu t'es enfui et je t'ai poursuivis ! On s'est rapproché de la plage, et l'orage nous a surpris. Après, je ne sais pas comment on s'est retrouvé tous les deux sur cette île ! Ca te va comme réponse ? Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais accepté de m'affronter !

-Hey ! Ne te braque pas ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu m'harcèles pour que je combatte contre toi ! Je n'ai pas envie de t'affronter, alors...

-Ne me ressort pas cette histoire ! C'est encore à cause de ma tête ? J'espère que tu ne choisis pas tes adversaires en fonction de leurs physiques ! Tu me ridiculises à chaque fois que l'on se rencontre !

- De toute façon tu n'as même pas ton katana...

Tashigi fronça les sourcils, et serra les poings. Si elle avait eu Shigure entre ses mains, elle se serait fait un plaisir de le dégainer pour lui montrer de quoi elle était capable. Elle contourna Zorro et se dirigea vers l'endroit où ils s'étaient échoués. Une fois sur place, elle commença à fouiller le sable, sous le regard du pirate.

Il l'observa quelques instants, haussa les épaules, puis partit en direction des arbres que l'on apercevait depuis la plage. La marine l'ignora, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et Tashigi sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elles étaient à la fois le résultat de la perte de Shigure, mais aussi de sa colère envers Zorro. Colère, qui lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Elle savait pertinemment que creuser le sable pour retrouver son katana ne servait à rien.

La marine lança un regard incertain vers la direction où était parti le pirate. Elle ne le voyait pas.

Elle était seule.

Seule au milieu de l'inconnu.

Seule, sans moyen de défense, sans nourriture et sans moyen de communication.

-Seule...dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Elle était seule, avec pour unique compagnon l'espoir, et le bruit des vagues.

* * *

_Voici un chapitre axé sur Zorro et Tashigi avec le point de vue de celle-ci. Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement encore consacré à nos deux protagonistes . Je vais essayer de l'écrire assez rapidement, mais je ne vous promet rien._

_CelesT._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour, Bonmidi ou bonsoir. Hmm, blague foireuse...'_

_Bref, voici enfin mon chapitre 3 pour tout ce qui l'attendait (oui, LucioL, je pense à toi xD). Et si vous l'attendiez pas, et bien tant pis...--._

_Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !!_

_**Disclaimer: **les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...snif !_

_Les mots en italiques sont les pensées..._

Chapitre 3.

Zorro s'agenouilla et regarda les traces de pas qui sillonnaient le chemin devant-lui. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bien les siennes. Il se releva, poussa un soupir et regarda autour de lui.

La végétation était assez dense et contenait avec peine la chaleur des rayons du soleil. Parfois, quelques cris d'animaux non identifiés, ou bien quelques craquements, venaient troubler le silence qui régnait. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour effrayer le pirate ou même l'inquiéter.

Le bretteur se remit à marcher, il espérait gagner de l'altitude pour avoir une vision des alentours. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait voir des installations humaines sur cette île.

Zorro sortit le Wadô Ichimonji pour faciliter sa progression, et le son de la lame tranchant l'air lui rappela le visage de Tashigi.

Il se souvenait de l'air triste qu'elle arborait quand il lui avait fait la remarque qu'elle n'avait pas son katana avec elle. Il comprenait sa douleur… Il se souvenait parfaitement du sentiment qu'il l'avait envahi lorsqu'un marine de Water Seven avait fait rouiller le Yubashiri sous ses yeux. Cela expliquait donc pourquoi il n'avait que de deux katanas en sa possession. Il avait laissé le fourreau de son défunt katana dans sa chambre et à l'abri.

Il se souvenait aussi de ce léger sentiment de peur qui l'avait ressenti, quand il s'est dirigée vers elle. Il se souvenait de ce nœud dans sa gorge et ce frisson le long de son échine quand il avait dû lui adresser la parole. Mais aussi, ce regard curieux de femme qui l'avait parcouru.

Le bretteur devait l'admettre, cette fille de la marine, ne le laissait pas totalement indifférent. Cela était peut-être dû à sa ressemblance avec Kuina… Et à la femme qu'elle aurait pu devenir.

Zorro chassa Tashigi de ses pensées. Elle était avant tout son ennemi, et était capable de s'en sortir toute seule. De plus, l'idée de se l'a coltiner ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et puis, s'ils collaboraient, il se pourrait qu'elle le trahisse et qu'il se retrouve prisonnier des marines. Le bretteur regarda plus attentivement autour de lui. A sa grande surprise, il constata que la végétation devenait de moins en moins dense, et une pente douce l'emmenait dans les hauteurs de l'île.

L'ascension s'avéra plus facile que prévu. Il quitta bientôt l'ombrage des feuilles de la forêt pour se retrouver sur un haut plateau, où, un tapis de fleurs multicolores faisaient scintiller leurs couleurs, et sentir leurs parfums.

Mais Zorro n'était pas du genre à contempler des fleurs. Il profita de cette plaine pour regarder les alentours. Sur sa droite, en contrebas, la plage s'étendait. Devant lui, quelques fumées s'échappaient d'un endroit caché par les arbres. Enfin, sur sa gauche, la forêt continuait et partait vers des endroits inconnus.

Zorro rentra le Wadô Ichimonji dans son fourreau et croisa les bras. Il jeta un coup d'œil au soleil, selon sa position et son ventre il devait être environ midi. Il se remit ensuite en marche, puis s'arrêta brusquement.

Une silhouette se profilait à la lisière des arbres en face de lui. Une silhouette plus animale qu'humaine.

Il ne réfléchit pas. Il dégaina ses sabres et s'élança. Il n'était plus un pirate, mais un chasseur, un chasseur guidé par sa faim.

L'homme aux cheveux verts, mordait dans la chair tendre du malheureux sanglier qui avait croisé sa route. L'animal avait été dur à attraper, mais le prix en valait la chandelle. Il s'était fait un feu de fortune où il avait fait cuire le suidé. Zorro, mangeait vite, il ne voulait pas trop s'attarder. Ce feu qu'il avait allumé, et l'odeur de la viande, pouvait dévoiler sa position, et il ne tenait pas à ce que des éléments « hostiles » ne viennent le déranger. Une fois repu, il se releva, éteignit le feu et s'étira, il aurait bien fait une sieste, mais sa condition actuelle ne lui en permettait pas. Il avait repéré une petite rivière non loin de l'endroit où il campait, il se dirigea vers le courant d'eau, et l'observa. Qui sait peut-être que l'eau était non potable. Alors qu'il se posait cette question, des oiseaux lui prouvèrent le contraire. Les volatiles burent l'eau de cette rivière sous ses yeux. Une certaine surprise pouvait se lire dans son regard, les animaux était plutôt du genre « peureux » avec lui, mais ceux-ci semblaient échapper à la règle. Il haussa les épaules et se pencha pour boire quelques gorgées. Il aurait préféré du rhum, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Il allait se remettre en marche, quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

_C'est presque trop facile…_

En effet, jusqu'à maintenant, rien ne lui était arrivé. Aucune bestiole étrange ne l'avait attaqué. Il n'avait rencontré personne, il avait trouvé de quoi se restaurer sans problème, et c'était très vite retrouvé sur les hauteurs de l'île.

Soit, c'était lui, ou soit c'était cette île qui avait un problème. Peut-être qu'à force de combattre tout le temps, de se faire attaquer à chaque endroit où son équipage accosté, l'avait fait tourner complètement parano. Cette idée ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Il n'avait qu'à penser à ses nakamas pour se dire que finalement ils étaient peut-être un peu tous « dérangés ». Son capitaine était immature et fan de viande, la navigatrice une véritable hystérique, le cuisinier était un serial loveur qui n'avait aucune touche, le docteur était un renne au nez bleu, l'archéologue était presque indifférente à tout ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient, et le charpentier n'était rien d'autre qu'un cyborg se promenant en slip de bain quel que soit le temps. Quand il y réfléchissait bien, il n'y avait vraisemblablement que Ussop qui pouvait être qualifié de « normal », il avait juste un léger penchant pour le mensonge.

Zorro fut tiré de ses réflexions par un grand bruit de fracas et par le fait que le sol commençait soudainement à trembler. Le bretteur regarda derrière lui, mais ne vit rien. Soudain une fumée apparu. Il plissa les yeux et se concentra sur la fumée. Des formes marron apparaissaient, elles devinrent de plus en plus nettes.

Les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux verts s'écarquillèrent, devant-lui, s'étendait des centaines de sangliers, lancés aux triples galop et qui martelaient de leurs sabot le sol avec férocité.

Le sang du bretteur ne fit qu'un tour. Il poussa un juron et courut aussi vite qu'il le put pour échapper à cette horde de sanglier sortit de l'enfer.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ? C'est parce que j'ai bouffé un de leur pot' ?

Il n'avait pas vu la frêle silhouette qui se détachaient de la masse sombres des animaux.

* * *

_HAhaHaHAHAhAhaha !! hum..--_

_N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, pour que je puisse m'améliorer dans mon écriture... Désolé pour ceux qui affectionne particulièrement les dialogues, je sais que je n'en met pas beaucoup (voire pas du tout, comme dans ce chapitre...en même temps, à par avec lui-même il aurait pu parler avec qui ?)_

_A la prochaine ! CelesT._


	4. Chapter 4

_*La jeune fille s'avança parmi la foule, elle bouscula tout le monde sur son passage et monta sur une estrade (on sait pas d'où elle vient l'estrade, mais elle est là). Elle fit signe à la foule de se taire, pris un micro et clama haut et fort:_

_- Le chapitre 4 de Cohabitation est enfin en ligne !! Pour les autographes c'est dans la salle d'à côté ^^.(on peut toujours rêver)*_

_Bon, après...1 à 2 mois d'absence (j'ai pas compté ^^'), me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 de Cohabitation (remarque, je pense que vous avez compris --). Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps mais je suis assez chargée scolairement parlant et l'inspiration n'est pas toujours avec moi..._

_Sinon, je vais faire trois heureux/ses: (voir plus si affinités) Raflon, Alaska66 et LucioL (on applaudit... ou pas). Car oui, ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents et j'espere qu'il en sera de même pour les suivants ! Oui, on me repprochait de ne pas faire des chapitres assez longs, j'espere que ça vous ira comme ça..._

_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissés des reviews ! Et si vous avez des questions à me poser, remarques ou conseils sur ma fic, n'hésitez-pas =) ! ( je pourrais toujours vous répondre par MP)_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite assez rapidement et de mettre ma flemme de côté ^^._

_**Disclaimer: **aucun personnage ne m'appartient !_

_- Les mots en italiques sont des pensées ou des indications._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Le regard fixe de Monkey D Luffy faisait un fort contraste avec la tête de lion souriante sur laquelle il était assis : il se perdait dans le dégradé du bleu de l'océan. Capitaine et adolescent de 17 ans, la flamme habituelle de ses yeux avait laissé sa place à un vide où l'on pouvait lire l'inquiétude.

Depuis que le bretteur de son équipage avait malencontreusement disparu, un jour s'était déjà écoulé et l'absence de Zorro s'était fait ressentir comme une éternité…pour tous.

Un certain doute c'était installé en lui.

Un doute qui ne lui était pas permis d'avoir.

Un doute qui pourtant était bien présent et le rongeait de l'intérieur.

L'océan était vaste, peuplé d'îles nombreuses et de dangers plus grand les uns que les autres, à l'heure actuelle, Zorro pouvait se trouver n'importe où.

Luffy se ressaisit. Ce type de pensée était inconcevable pour un capitaine. Il n'abandonnerait pas !

La veille, après l'annonce d'Ussop et de Chopper, les réactions de ses nakamas s'étaient révélés très variés. Il avait vu des visages feindre l'indifférence, comme d'autres se déformer dans un rictus de colère ou d'anxiété. Après cette déclaration tous les visages s'étaient tournés vers lui, parfois surpris par l'attitude qu'il arborait. Son sourire quotidien avait délaissé sa place pour un air grave qui venait que rarement s'installer sur son visage. La surprise avait été encore plus grande pour ses nakamas quand il leur avait annoncé qu'il partait réfléchir sur la proue et avait ordonné qu'on ne décide rien sans lui.

La disparition de Zorro l'affectait, et c'est sous le clair de la lune qu'il avait cherché les clés de son problème.

Premier membre de son équipage, il n'oubliait pas la volonté qui brillait dans ses yeux, ses combats à ses côtés, son rêve qui le guidait. Rêve qui se réaliserait sans aucun doute pour Luffy. Après tout, qui mieux que le meilleur sabreur de monde pour faire partit des nakamas du seigneur des pirates ? Il avait parfois le sentiment que Zorro était son ombre, celui qui serait le dernier à tomber, celui qui serait toujours à ses côtés…pour le pire…comme le meilleur.

Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il le retrouverait, même s'il lui fallait des années pour cela.

Après plus d'une heure de réflexion à l'avant du Thousand Sunny, il avait rassemblé le reste de l'équipage et donner ses décisions. Ils retourneraient sur l'île de Geld et fouilleraient l'île à la quête de cheveux vert ou d'un indice qui pourrait les mettre sur la trace de leur disparu. Ils avaient ensuite décidés de se scinder en trois groupes. Nami, Franky et Chopper resteraient sur le bateau. Robin et Ussop s'occuperaient de fouiller la partie nord de l'île, tandis que Luffy et Sandy se chargeraient de la partie sud.

Actuellement, ils voguaient sur l'étendue d'eau salée et le soleil n'était pas encore levé. La nuit avait été courte et après un bref petit déjeuner, chaque membre de l'équipage était à son poste. Luffy n'avait pas pris le temps de manger ni de se reposer, car pour la première fois de sa vie, la situation qu'il vivait lui avait noué l'estomac, lui avait tout simplement coupé la faim. C'était peut-être bien la première et dernière fois, que le frigo ne subiraient pas les attaques du garçon élastique.

Quand l'île fut enfin en vue, Nami dirigea le Thousand Sunny à l'écart de l'île, il était encore possible que la marine soit encore toujours dans les environs. L'adolescent resta quelques minutes sans bouger, toujours assis sur la proue. Il remit enfin son chapeau en place, descendit de sa place favorite puis s'avança vers ses nakamas qui affichaient tous une mine plus ou moins inquiète. Franky descendit les canots, et les deux groupes qu'ils avaient formés la veille partirent chacun de leur côté : Robin et Ussop vers la partie nord de l'île, Sandy et Luffy vers la partie sud.

Ce dernier regardait l'île de Geld avec un air de défi. Et c'est quand ils accostèrent que Sandy put entendre la voix de son capitaine résonner dans le jour naissant. Le son de sa voix retentissait comme une promesse que Luffy se faisait à lui-même. La promesse, que Zorro serait bientôt à leurs côtés.

Le coq sourit, devant sa conviction. Il n'y avait que cet adolescent au chapeau de paille qui pouvait être leur capitaine, il n'en avait aucun doute. Il s'arrêta, tira sur sa cigarette et lança un regard vers le ciel. Luffy devant-lui se retourna et l'appela. Il répondit avec le même mot que celui-ci avait prononcé quelques secondes auparavant : « J'arrive ».

XXXX

Le vieil homme regardait la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux avec intérêt. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait voir des marines se dandiner avec hâte des cordages, tonneaux et autres bricoles dans les mains. Il posa ses fesses sur un banc, une canne à la main, surpris par l'agitation qui régnait sur les quais. L'aube se levait à peine, et déjà des hommes en uniformes couraient dans tous les sens après avoir reçu des ordres d'un homme qui fumait deux cigares en même temps, prouesse qui valait la peine d'être reconnu quand l'homme en question criait sur ses hommes en même temps. Le vieil homme se demandait parfois s'il n'allait pas s'étouffer avec toute cette fumée qui s'échappait de ses lèvres…Il reporta son attention sur cet homme curieux qu'un marine avait abordé. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit quelques bribes de conversations à travers toute cette agitation :

-Commodore Smoker, nous avons des nouvelles de la Dame de Fer…

Le nom du commodore en question, ne surpris pas le vieil homme, il trouvait d'ailleurs que cela lui allait plutôt bien.

-Elle nous a envoyé un navire, elle ne peut pas faire plus.

-Très bien. Des nouvelles de nos hommes ?

-Les lieutenants Alouette et Dugazon viennent d'accoster sur leurs îles respectives, nos hommes sont prêts, nous attendons votre signal pour partir.

-Très bien, nous allons y aller, cap sur l'île Soheit !

Le vieil homme, n'en entendit pas davantage, le bruit alentour recouvrit la conversation. Il se releva et reprit sa promenade matinale pour s'évanouir dans les ruelles qui débouchaient sur le port.

XXXX

_Partie nord de l'île. Groupe de Robin et d'Ussop._

-Robin, tu es sûre qu'on ne tourne pas en rond ?

L'archéologue se retourna vers son nakama.

-Certaine, répondit-elle avec confiance.

Les deux compagnons, après avoir accosté et mis à l'abri leur canot, s'étaient dirigés dans les petites rues de l'île à la quête du moindre indice pouvant leur dire où se trouvait Zorro. Ils marchaient maintenant depuis une bonne demi-heure, et jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'avaient même pas vu un chat et la ressemblance des rues ne semblait nullement inquiéter Robin qui marchait en tête. Elle s'arrêta au détour d'une ruelle, cognant Ussop par la même occasion.

-Le problème c'est que nous ne savons pas comment retrouver Zorro, encore moins où chercher…

-On n'a aucun espoir de le retrouver !! S'exclama Ussop. En plus, avec toutes ces rues qui se ressemblent…

-C'est vrai que l'on ne peut que supposer qu'il soit encore sur cette île…

-Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a vu ? Un type avec des cheveux vert, ça ne doit pas être courant et p…

Robin fit apparaître une main qui se plaqua sur la bouche du roi des menteurs. Elle le poussa violemment dans l'ombre du mur et tendit l'oreille. Des hommes en uniformes blanc passèrent en courant sans les apercevoir. L'archéologue se retourna vers Ussop, surpris par ce qui venait de se passer, et lui murmura :

-Il faut être prudent, il se pourrait que Smoker ne soit pas loin ! Ce n'est pas le moment de nous faire capturer.

Après quelques minutes de silence, ils se remirent en marchent pour finir par déboucher sur une petite place où des hommes et femmes montaient des étalages et présentoirs.

-Un marché ? Questionna Ussop.

-Je crois que oui…Allons demander à ces hommes s'ils n'auraient pas vu notre disparu.

Les deux pirates se séparèrent et allèrent chacun de leur côté pour questionner diverses personnes susceptibles d'avoir aperçues Zorro. Au bout de quelques minutes ni Robin, ni Ussop n'avait eu d'informations. Ils allaient repartir, lorsque Ussop remarqua un groupe d'exposants composé d'une femme et de deux hommes.

La femme portait une robe tâchée et de long cheveux roux. L' homme, qui semblait être son mari portait des cheveux courts et un tablier grisâtre. Un jeune homme les accompagnait : il devait avoir un peu plus de la vingtaine, ses cheveux brins encadraient un visage aux yeux vert émeraude. Il portait à quelques détails près le même habit que son aîné. Ces trois personnes ne s'arrêtèrent pas de monter leur étalage quand Robin et Ussop les abordèrent.

-Excusez-moi, auriez-vous vus un jeune homme d'environ 19 ans portant deux katanas à la ceinture et aux cheveux vert ?

-Aux cheveux vert vous dites…Non, ça ne me dit rien…répondit la femme tout en continuant à monter ses planches.

-Ca ne me dis rien non plus, ajouta son mari.

Robin et Ussop se tournèrent vers le seul à ne pas avoir pris la parole. Le jeune homme en question arrêta son travail et prit le temps de se poser. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, et répondit à la question de ses visiteurs un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, je l'ai vu. Sur les quais. C'était hier soir. Votre ami, car c'est bien votre ami ? était en compagnie d'une ravissante jeune fille. Elle portait des lunettes…Je crois.

-Savez-vous s'ils sont partis quelque part ?

-Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en voir plus, le temps m'a surpris…

-Merci pour ces informations. Nous allons continuer nos recherches.

Robin, emmena Ussop, étonné une nouvelle fois par le comportement de sa nakama. Il remarqua alors que le rythme de son pas se faisait assez pressant. Le roi des menteurs la rattrapa.

- On aurait pu obtenir plus d'information, pourquoi partir si vite ?

-Cet homme ne m'inspire pas confiance. Il a l'air d'en savoir plus qu'il ne veut le dire.

-Justement, pourquoi ne pas en apprendre davantage ?

-Rien ne nous prouve que sa parole est digne de confiance.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je veux dire que je suis sûre qu'il n'est ni le fils de ce couple, ni un simple employé…

-Tu crois qu'il est dangereux ?

-Je crois surtout, qu'il attendait notre visite…

-Qu'est ce qui te faire dire ça ?

-…

-Et maintenant que fait-on ?

-Allons au port.

Mais, t'es folle ! Si les hommes de la marine y sont encore et qu'ils nous aperçoivent…De plus, ma maladie du je-ne-peux-pas-aller-au-port-sinon-je-meurt semble se manifester !

Robin ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un bref sourire. Ussop quant à lui, fit la moue, mais suivi l'archéologue, l'idée de rester seul ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Ils n'eurent aucun mal à arriver au port et ne purent que constater l'effervescence qui y régnait. Les deux pirates se cachèrent dans un coin.

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Glaner des informations…

La jeune femme croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Ussop la regarda faire, se doutant qu'elle devait jouer de ses pouvoirs démoniaques, il se chargea de surveiller. Il dérangea cependant sa nakama au bout de 5 minutes.

-Dis, Zorro…

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec une fille ?

-Des choses et d'autres je suppose…

-Tu veux dire que…qu'ils…

-Non, ça c'est ton imagination qui te le dit.

Ussop se tut, et observa les alentours. L'île de Geld lui rappelait un peu Syrup, son île natale. La végétation était semblable et les habitants avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Le visage de Kaya s'imposa alors dans son esprit.

_Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien faire en ce moment même…_

Robin s'agita à côté de lui. Il se tourna vers elle et remarqua qu'elle arborait un sourire satisfait. Il n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car elle le devança.

-Je crois bien savoir qui était la jeune fille avec Zorro et ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le roi des menteurs la regarda avec un air interrogateur, mais l'archéologue se contenta de rire.

-Il est temps pour nous de retourner au Thousand Sunny !

La jeune femme se mit en marche, suivi de près par Ussop qui ne comprenait décidément pas le comportement de sa nakama. Qu'avait-elle donc découvert ? Et surtout auprès des marines ?

XXXX

_Partie sud de l'île. Groupe de Luffy et Sandy._

Attend Luffy ! Cours pas comme ça ! On ne sait même pas où on va !!

Sandy courait, à en perdre haleine. Il essayait de rattraper tant bien que mal son capitaine qui cavalait au hasard dans la ville en hurlant à tue tête le nom de Zorro. Le cuisinier avait parfois l'impression que le jeune homme élastique le faisait exprès pour le mettre en rogne. Il accéléra et finit par stopper son capitaine à l'aide d'un coup pied qui l'atteignit dans les jambes.

-On n'arrivera à rien si tu continus comme ça Luffy ! Il faut procéder méthodiquement ! Non, reviens là !

Le blondinet attrapa le bras de Luffy qui s'apprêtait à repartir. Ce dernier se retourna et s'exclama :

-Mais Sandy, si on ne se dépêche pas on risque de ne pas le trouver ! On n'a pas toute la journée, il pourrait se trouver n'importe où !

Le cuisinier regarda le garçon au chapeau de paille, il comprenait son inquiétude, mais la précipitation dont il faisait preuve n'était d'aucune utilité. Sandy assena un atémi sur le crâne de son capitaine et attendit qu'il se calme.

-Bon, peut-être que des personnes ont vu marimo ou bien ce baka s'est tout simplement endormi dans un bar…

Sous l'air interrogateur de son interlocuteur, il ajouta.

-En gros, on va faire les bars de la ville et on demandera au passants s'ils ont vu Zorro. Tu comprends mieux là ?

-Yosh ! C'est partie !

Les deux nakamas s'armèrent donc de courage (surtout pour Sandy), et commencèrent à suivre les instructions du cuisinier. Tous les bars qu'ils firent, tous les gens, et surtout jeunes femmes, qu'ils rencontrèrent ne leur donnèrent pas de réponse positives à leurs questions. Un « papy », selon Luffy avait même déliré sur un homme qui fumait deux cigares en même temps. Comprenant que la marine était toujours sur l'île, ils décidèrent donc d'arrêter leur recherches et de revenir sur le Thousand Sunny sous la mine déçue de Luffy.

Ne t'inquiète pas ! Si ça se trouve Robin et Ussop ont obtenu des informations sur la disparition de Zorro.

-J'espère que tu dis vrai…

Les deux pirates ne dirent plus mot avant d'arriver sur le Thousand Sunny où tout le reste de l'équipage les attendaient.


	5. Chapter 5

_Je suis de retour en cette veille de rentrée avec un nouveau chapitre 8D. Je tiens à remercier ceux qui continuent à me lire malgré mon ryhtme de parution (mea culpa u_u). Mais revenons à nos moutons. _

_Après avoir relu vos reviews, je me suis aperçue que le comportement de Luffy (dans le chapitre précédant) en avait "choqués" certains . Peut-être ai-je un peu trop exagéré... Je me suis également rendue compte que Smoker était devenue contre-amiral. Ne vous étonnez donc pas de son grade dans ce chapitre (et dans les suivants)._

_Au prochain chapitre (je ne vous promet rien pour le délais d'attente u_u) et bonne lecture ! Je vous souhaite de plus un joyeux noël et une bonne année !_

_CelesT._

_**Edit: **l'on vient de m'apprendre que commodore et contre-amiral c'est la même chose --' (je suis pas douée avec les grades). Merci pour l'info Roronoa D Link ^^._

_**Disclaimer: **Aucun personnage ne m'appartiens sauf Isaak ! (mouhahaha, je peux enfin le dire 8D. Enfin, un personnage m'appartient !! 8D 8D 8D 8D)_

_Les pensées sont en italiques._

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

-Roronoa !!!

Le cri de Tashigi s'étouffa dans le brouhaha que provoquait les sangliers. Combien d'animaux la pourchassaient ? La jeune marine n'en avait aucune idée, elle ne savait encore moins pourquoi ils la chargeaient. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'avait rien fait qui puisse engendrer cette course-poursuite. Elle fixa son regard sur le pirate qui courait quelques mètres devant-elle. Tashigi l'avait reconnu immédiatement : sa façon de se tenir, sa touffe verte en guise de cheveux, ses sabres pendant à sa ceinture l'avaient trahi. Elle avait souhaitée de l'aide et il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur lui. Il fallait croire que le destin faisait tout pour les réunir.

Ses forces se dissipaient peu à peu, ses jambes se faisaient plus lourdes, le rythme de ses pas moins rapides. Son corps criait grâce tandis que le manque d'oxygène commençait cruellement à se faire ressentir. La jeune femme trébucha, elle se rattrapa in extremis et se reprit sa course. Si elle ne trouvait pas un moyen de se sortir de cette situation, elle allait finir écrasée par la masse de tous ces suidés. Elle regarda avec espoir le sabreur toujours devant-elle sentant que sa fin était proche. Trop proche.

-RORONOA !!!

Le pirate courait vite, mais ce ne serait pas suffisant pour distancer ces sangliers incontrôlables. Pourtant, il avait une chose qu'elle ne possédait pas, des armes, et s'en sortirait probablement….Elle, ce n'était pas sûr.

Comment j'en suis arrivée là ? J'aurais au moins préférer une mort plus glorieuse… J'imagine la tête des officiers quand ils sauront que j'ai été écrasée par des sangliers. Je ne serais même pas tombé au combat…Et j'en suis a demander de l'aide à ce pirate…

Tashigi trébucha une nouvelle fois et s'écrasa lamentablement à terre. La première chose qu'elle ressentit fut le sol tremblant sous la course des sangliers.

_3_

Elle se recroquevilla et sa main se referma inconsciemment sur un katana imaginaire.

_2_

Elle sentit le souffle chaud des suidés dans son dos.

_1_

Des bruits de luttes. Les cris horribles des sangliers retentirent.

_0_

Tashigi s'attendait à ressentir la masse de ces animaux l'écraser, mais, elle ne ressentit rien, elle entendit.

-Reste pas comme ça ! T'es suicidaire ou quoi ? Cours et réfugie toi quelque part ! Nan mais je vous jures, ces gens de la marine…

La jeune femme releva la tête prestement. Son pire ennemi, un katana dans chaque main, abattait tout ce qui s'approchaient trop près de lui. Elle se releva, remit ses lunettes sur son nez, ses yeux écarquillés ne quittaient pas le pirate. Elle resta quelques secondes interdite puis se rappela dans quelle situation elle se trouvait.

Tashigi se mit à inspecter les alentours. Des arbres, des buissons et encore des arbres. Où voulait-il qu'elle se réfugie ? Qu'ils se réfugient ? Un cri animal la fit sursauter, un groupe de trois sangliers s'étaient détachés de la masse et fonçaient droit sur elle. Son cœur palpita dans sa poitrine, ses jambes prirent le relais et elle s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Elle essayait bien de semer ses poursuivant, mais comment semer un sanglier ? Plusieurs fois elle avait tenté de s'accrocher à un arbre, mais elle avait plus réussi à s'écorcher les mains que de grimper dessus. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur les suidés qui se rapprochaient un peu trop à son goût.

_Une idée, il me faut une idée !!_

Tashigi aperçue un chêne un peu plus gros que les autres où des branches pourraient l'aider à grimper dessus. Elle se dirigea vers lui et en fit le tour en dérapant. Elle jeta un regard inquiet aux trois sangliers qui la chargeaient dangereusement.

_C'était pas une bonne idée…_

Soudain une main attrapa son bras gauche et la hissa dans l'arbre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, qu'on la tirait encore en hauteur. La jeune femme se retrouva finalement assise sur une branche, contre le tronc du chêne, essayant de retrouver son calme tout en massant son bras endolori. Tashigi regarda en dessous d'elle, les sangliers avaient déjà disparus.

-Restez encore quelques minutes ici, dit une voix masculine, puis marchez en direction du nord. Une fois à la cascade, attendez. Vous y retrouverez votre compagnon.

La marine releva la tête, il n'y avait personne à l'horizon.

-J'ai rêvé ou il y avait bien quelqu'un qui m'a parlé ? murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Sa question ne souleva aucune réponse. Elle scruta encore les alentours puis soupira.

-Autant suivre les instructions de cette mystérieuse voix, déclara-t-elle, de toute façon je ne sais même pas comment retrouver Roronoa…

Tashigi jugea la distance qui la séparait de la terre ferme et son visage se crispa. Comment avait-on pu la hisser jusque là ? Il y avait bien 6 mètres qui la séparaient du sol. Il fallait posséder une force certaine. Mais surtout quelqu'un l'avait-il vraiment hissée dans l'arbre et pourquoi ? Elle chassa toutes ces questions d'un geste agacé de la main, elle commençait à avoir la migraine. Elle entreprit finalement son ascension qui s'avéra plus facile que prévus malgré ses mains écorchés et qui la faisait souffrir. Une fois à terre elle nettoya ses lunettes et se mit en direction du nord.

Elle marcha une dizaine de minute avant d'arriver à la cascade indiquée par la voix. Elle avait pu, en chemin, détailler de plus près la végétation, sans oublier néanmoins de surveiller ses arrières. En effet, certains sangliers ne lui en avaient pas vraiment laissés le temps. Elle avait reconnue quelques champignons, fleurs et autres plantes. Tashigi s'était sentie tout de suite un peu plus à l'aise car entourée d'éléments qu'elle connaissait. Elle plongea ses mains dans le courant d'eau froide pour apaiser ses blessures. Elle regarda plus attentivement l'eau qui s'écoulait entre ses doigts et constata que le courant s'avérait plutôt violent. Il ne valait mieux ne pas y tomber sous peine d'être emporté et de faire une chute de plusieurs mètres.

La marine se releva et s'approcha prudemment du bord pour observer la cascade. Une chute ne serait pas mortelle, mais il n'était pas sûr de s'en sortir sans un ou deux os cassés. Tashigi s'arracha à la contemplation de la chute d'eau pour regarder le paysage. La cascade finissait sa course dans un petit lac entourée de la végétation. La marine remarqua alors qu'un petit sentier s'enfonçait entre les arbres et elle apercevait plus loin un village et un port.

_Au moins, il y a des hommes sur cette île. Je vais sans doute pouvoir indiquer ma position au contre-amiral Smoker._

Après cette réflexion, la jeune femme alla s'asseoir à l'abri. La voix lui avait dit qu'elle retrouverait Roronoa ici, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre, en espérant qu'il vienne. L'idée qu'elle devait une dette à son pire ennemi ne voulait pas quitter ses pensées.

XXXX

Zorro avait été surpris d'entendre la voix de Tashigi parmi les sangliers. Il s'était retourné, une fois, deux fois pour finalement apercevoir sa frêle silhouette devant la masse imposante des suidés tout droit sortit de l'enfer. Malgré son statut de pirate et sa relation tendue avec la marine, il avait dégainé ses deux katanas et fait face à ses poursuivants. Zorro n'avait pas du tout envie d'avoir une morte sur la conscience. Il s'était donc précipité à son secours pour essayer de contenir du mieux qui le pouvait ces sangliers pour donner le temps à Tashigi de se mettre à l'abri.

Il avait cependant fallu que trois suidés échappent à son contrôle et qu'ils se ruent sur la marine dans des cris épouvantables. Sa demoiselle en détresse lui avait donc filé compagnie, les sangliers à ses trousses. La situation aurait pu être comique dans un autre contexte, on aurait pu rire de la mine déconfite de Tashigi et des regards furieux des sangliers, mais là, Zorro n'avait vraiment pas envie de rire. C'était à cause de cette marine qu'il était actuellement en train de repousser des sangliers sortit de nulle part.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait pour se mettre autant de sanglier à dos ?_

Le pirate se retourna. Tashigi avait pour le moins disparu de son champs de vision.

_Elle est passée où encore ?!_

Il reporta son attention sur ses attaquants et évalua la situation. S'il y avait eu moins de sangliers ils auraient pu s'en sortir facilement, mais il avait la nette impression que leur nombre grandissait de plus en plus. Zorro fronça les sourcils, si Luffy était là, il y aurait longtemps que ces suidés auraient été envoyés à l'autre bout de l'île.

Un sanglier le chargea sur sa gauche, l'homme aux cheveux verts répliqua aussitôt avec le Wadô Ichimonji.

-Auriez-vous besoin d'aide ? Résonna une voix masculine dans son dos.

Zorro détacha son regard de ses adversaires pour le poser sur celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole. La voix appartenait à un homme qui devait être dans sa ving-cinquième année et qui le dévisageait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Les sangliers ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence du nouveau venue, il ne lâchait pas d'une semelle le pirate qui commençait à perdre des forces.

-Il va falloir courir. Ajouta le nouveau venu.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, l'inconnu s'approcha de Zorro, lui attrapa le bras et le fit cavaler derrière-lui. Il lâcha finalement le pirate et accéléra. Ce dernier, surpris par ce comportement pressa le pas et rengaina ses katanas dans leur fourreau. Les sangliers étaient toujours derrière-eux.

_Mais ils ne se fatiguent jamais ou quoi ?_

Zorro jugea du regard ce curieux personnage.

-On n'arrivera pas à les semer ! En plus, ils nous rattrapent !

Son interlocuteur ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il ne semblait même pas s'inquiéter, au contraire il accéléra une nouvelle-fois et distançait peu à peu le pirate.

_Mais c'est quoi ce mec, c'est pas humain de courir aussi vite ! Et il m'apporte pas beaucoup d'aide !_

L'inconnu disparu tout à coup de la vue de l'homme aux cheveux verts.

_Et bas me voilà bien ! Et ces (__**censuré**__) de sangliers qui ne me lâchent pas…_

Soudain, Zorro se sentit happé par le poignet dans une direction incertaine. Il se retrouva sur le dos, étalé dans des buissons. Il releva la tête, aperçu les sangliers passer à quelques mètres de lui ainsi que le sourire satisfait de son « sauveur ». Il se redressa, enleva les brindilles qui s'étaient incrustés dans ses cheveux et vêtements pour se diriger vers l'inconnu, un air colérique barrait son visage.

-C'est ça que tu appelles de l'aide ?! J'étais à deux doigts de me faire écraser par ses sangliers !!

-Vous êtes toujours en vie, non ? C'est le principal…répondit son interlocuteur avec un petit sourire amusé.

Zorro se tut, ce petit sourire nagueur il le connaissait. Il étirait souvent les lèvres de Robin. Il avait raison, sans lui il aurait probablement eu du mal en s'en sortir. Quelle honte cela aurait été pour lui de perdre contre ces suidés. Cela était inconcevable. Le pirate allait poser une nouvelle question à son l'homme, mais ce dernier tournait déjà les talons vers une destination inconnue. Il se retourna vers Zorro.

-Vous comptez restez ici ? Votre amie vous attend.

-Mon amie ? s'étonna l'homme aux cheveux verts. Oh ! Tashigi !

Dans la confusion, Zorro avait oublié la marine, il fronça les sourcils et emboîta le pas à l'inconnu.

-Comment tu sais que j'étais accompagné ?

-Je vous ai vus contre ces sangliers tout à l'heure, elle vous attend dans un endroit sûr.

Le pirate se sentit un peu soulagé. Tashigi avait l'air d'être saine et sauve, il n'aurait plus à se soucier d'elle. Il détailla l'homme qui marchait d'un pas léger à ses côtés. Il portait de longs cheveux blonds coiffés en une natte, ses yeux couleur émeraude semblait regarder le monde avec curiosité. Son être inspirait l'harmonie, c'est ainsi que le bretteur le ressentait. Il semblait être quelqu'un d'à part, quelqu'un qui pouvait vous trahir ou bien vous soutenir et cela, dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Ce personnage intriguait Zorro, il n'avait jamais rencontré pareille personne. Il était d'autant plus intrigué lorsqu'il constata que cet être mystérieux ne semblait pas du tout être essoufflé. Alors que le bretteur reprenait peu à peu son souffle, il ne semblait pas avoir été affecté par la course et son incroyable énergie paraissait ne jamais l'avoir quitté. De plus, il se demandait comment une personne d'apparence aussi frêle avait pu le tirer dans des buissons. Il fallait posséder une grande force physique, et, au premier regard sur cet homme, on ne pouvait pas soupçonner une aussi grande force.

L'inconnu sentit le regard du pirate, il tourna son visage angélique vers lui.

-Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.

Zorro ne répondit pas, interloqué. Si en plus cet homme pouvait lire dans ses pensées il allait devoir redoubler de prudence.

- Je ne me suis pas présenté, ajouta ce dernier sans se soucier du comportement du pirate, je me nomme Isaak.

-Isaak comment ? demanda le bretteur avec méfiance

-Juste Isaak.

-Roronoa Zorro, continua-t-il après un bref silence.

-Et bien Zorro, bienvenue à Soheit !

-Soheit ?

-Oui, l'île de Soheit !

Zorro porta son regard sur la végétation, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette île, mais il savait au moins où il était. Et apparemment, cette île n'était pas déserte. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir s'il serait en sécurité le temps qu'il puisse joindre ses nakamas.

-Vu votre tête, je suppose que vous avez atterrit ici tout à fait par hasard…

-Mouais…C'est tout à fait ça !

-Je peux vous emmener au village principal où vous pourrez vous reposer et aviser pour la suite.

-C'est gentil de le proposer…Vous possédez des moyens de communication ?

-Oui. Escargophone, pigeon voyageur et même des bateaux. Notre île n'est pas isolée.

Un poids s'envola de la poitrine du pirate, il avait des chances de retrouver son équipage. Il espérait seulement que les chasseurs de pirates ou marines ne traînaient pas dans les rues de leur village principal. Peut-être que la présence de Tashigi pourrait lui servir…Après tout elle avait désormais une dette envers-lui. Isaak le ramena à la réalité et pointa du doigt une rivière.

-Nous avons plus qu'à suivre le courant jusqu'à la cascade et vous retrouverez votre amie.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes et arrivèrent enfin à cette fameuse cascade. Ils aperçurent la silhouette de la marine appuyée contre un arbre. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de la jeune femme et Zorro put constater qu'elle était bien amochée. Ses vêtements poussiéreux étaient déchirés par endroit et ses mains blessées. La marine s'était levée à leur arrivée et les regardait avec un regard fatigué. Le soleil commençait à décliner et la avait été journée riche en événement, il comprenait sa fatigue. Isaak s'approcha de la jeune femme laissant Zorro en retrait qui ne voulait pas vraiment affronter Tashigi.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter tout à l'heure. Je me nomme Isaak. J'espère que vous avez trouvée facilement la cascade ?

-Je vous remercie infiniment de m'avoir aidée face à ses sangliers. Je n'oublierai pas votre geste ! Appelez-moi Tashigi.

-Un nouveau sourire parcouru les lèvres d'Isaak et fit office de réponse. Il se tourna vers la cascade, observa la position du soleil puis se retourna vers les nouveaux-venus.

-Le village principal de Soheit se trouve en aval, à quelques minutes de cette cascade.

Il fit signe à Tashigi et Zorro de le suivre et ils s'avancèrent tout trois près de la chute d'eau. Il pointa du doigt un coin de la forêt d'où s'échappaient des fumées et dit à ses interlocuteurs :

-Le village se trouve au niveau des fumées. La brume nous empêchent de voir les habitations et le port.

-La brume se lève vite sur cette île ! Tout à l'heure j'apercevais encore le village.

-C'est pour cela qu'il va falloir se dépêcher ! La nuit tombe vite et quelque chose me dit que vous allez avoir besoin de nouveaux vêtements et d'un bon repas...

Isaak marqua une pose, il regarda le pirate et la marine et ajouta avec un sourire nargueur :

-Chaud !

Les sens de Zorro se mirent en alerte. Ce dernier mot sonnait comme un avertissement dans sa tête, et il avait raison. Il sentit quelque chose le happer, le pousser, le faire tomber dans le courant. L'eau glacée s'infiltra sur tout son corps. Il remonta à la surface, reprit son souffle et essaya de nager jusqu'à la rive. Malgré la force de ses bras, le courant l'emporta, il cessa de lutter et se prépara à l'inévitable chute. Tashigi faisait de même à ses côtés et ils s'enfoncèrent dans un ensemble presque parfait dans le lac qu'elle avait pu observer quelques minutes plutôt. Ils remontèrent tant bien que mal à la surface et se dirigèrent vers le bord. Le courant étant moins fort ils s'écroulèrent tous deux sur la terre toussant à en cracher leurs os et en maudissant ce mystérieux Isaak.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bidonjour ! Et oui, la folle que je suis est toujours en vie et n'as pas abandonnée sa fic !! 8D. Je vous livre aujourd'hui mon sixième chapitre où nous pouvons suivre __les aventures de notre cher pirate et chère marine. _

_Ca fait bizarre d'être au 6ème chapitre. Pour certain, c'est pas grand chose, mais pour moi c'est un miracle que je tienne aussi longtemps ^^. C'est un exploit qu'il va falloir que je fête !_

_Trêve de bavardage...Bonne lecture pour ceux qui vont s'attarder sur ce chapitre. J'essairais de ne pas trop tarder pour écrire la suite --...Je dis ça à chaque fois, mais qui sait...peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais des délais acceptables... Les vacances arrivant, il est possible que ça m'aide pour la rédaction du chapitre 7._

_CelesT._

_**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages de m'appartient sauf Isaak._

_Les pensées sont encore et toujours en italiques._

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Tashigi se redressa péniblement et s'assit dans une grimace, toussant encore pour enlever l'eau qui lui restait dans les poumons. Contrairement au reste de son corps qui était frigorifié, sa gorge était en feu tout comme son bras droit qui la faisait souffrir. La marine posa un regard hagard sur ce qui l'entourait, ne comprenant pas très bien comment elle s'était retrouvée là. Elle leva les yeux sur le sommet de la chute d'eau, mais n'aperçue aucune silhouette familière.

Tashigi fronça les sourcils et fit un effort pour se souvenir des évènements qui avaient précédé sa chute. Tout d'abord, elle s'était retrouvée sur cette île, dénommée Soheit, en compagnie du pirate Roronoa Zorro. Après une dispute qui avait opposés leurs statuts respectifs et leurs convictions, ils s'étaient séparés pour, finalement, se retrouver quelques heures plus tard. En effet, il avait fallu qu'elle se mette une centaine de sangliers à dos et le premier homme qui était venu à son secours n'avait été autre que ce pirate aux cheveux verts et dont la compagnie lui déplaisait fortement. De plus, dans le tumulte de l'affrontement, ils s'étaient de nouveau séparés et elle avait été secourue par un mystérieux Isaak qui lui avait indiqué la marche à suivre. L'étrange couple que formait le pirate et la marine s'était donc retrouvé une fois de plus. Tout devenait flou après qu'Isaak leur est indiqué la position du village principal de Soheit.

Elle se souvenait du timbre enivrant de sa voix, de la pureté de ses traits, mais surtout de ses yeux émeraude qui avait comme transpercés son âme. Par contre, elle ne pouvait dire comment elle s'était retrouvée, emportée par la cascade. Elle se souvenait d'une force qui l'avait poussée dans le lit de la rivière, mais c'était tout.

Tashigi secoua la tête, énervée. Elle n'avait pas rêvée l'existence d'Isaak, cet être, aussi étrange soit-il, existait. Et cela, elle en était convaincue. Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi n'était-il pas à leurs côtés ? Et pourquoi les avaient-ils poussés s'il était responsable de leur chute ? Il semblait pourtant vouloir les aider ! Son comportement était insolite et l'a troublée. Elle avait été entraînée à faire face à des situations diverses et variés, mais celle qu'elle vivait était en quelque sorte « inédite ». Après avoir plongée dans une eau glaciale, elle était prise dans un courant plus violent que celui de la cascade : l'incompréhension.

La marine soupira, et posa son regard sur l'homme qui lui faisait office de compagnon. Il était déjà debout et ne semblait pas avoir souffert de la chute. Tashigi se mordit les lèvres.

_L'incompréhension est parfois plus dangereuse qu'un pirate ! Car elle vous tient parfois plus longtemps…quoique…avec Roronoa…_

La jeune femme remarqua alors que quelques coupures marquaient le corps du pirate, et que ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits. Toujours assise et totalement épuisée, une réflexion traversa tout à coup l'esprit de Tashigi. Quand était-il de son état ? La marine posa prestement les mains sur son visage et constata avec soulagement, mais surtout étonnement, que ses lunettes étaient sur son nez. Et en état qui plus est. Elle les retira pour en examiner les verres.

_Incroyable ! Mes verres sont intacts ! C'est impossible ! J'aurais dû perdre mes lunettes dans le choc violent de ma chute ! Elles n'ont aucune rayure...Presque comme neuve..._

Malgré cet étrange phénomène, Tashigi remit ses lunettes et examina le reste de son corps. Il présentait également de nombreuses coupures, mais la douleur n'était rien comparée à celle de son bras. Ses vêtements étaient également déchirés par endroit, mais par chance, les endroits concernés ne révélaient aucun élément gênant de son anatomie. Après ce rapide examen, elle reporta son attention sur son bras droit. La marine le palpa doucement et constata que les dégâts ne s'étendaient que sur l'avant-bras. Cependant, n'étant pas médecin, elle ne pouvait tirer plus de conclusions. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment était d'immobiliser son bras en espérant que la suite des événements n'en nécessiterait pas l'usage.

Tashigi se releva finalement avec prudence et à l'aide de son bras encore valide. L'effort que lui demanda cet acte lui fit prendre conscience de l'état de sa fatigue : elle était éprouvée. Cela n'étonnait pas la marine, elle n'avait cessée de courir toute la journée et n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au soir. De plus, cette chute qu'elle venait d'effectuer l'avait vidée du reste de son énergie. Elle croisa finalement le regard inquisiteur de Zorro qui allait de la chute d'eau, à Tashigi puis au bras de cette dernière pour revenir vers la végétation alentour. Il semblait également se poser les mêmes questions que la marine un peu plus tôt, voire se soucier de son état. Elle brisa finalement son manège d'une voix faible.

-Je pense que le mieux pour l'instant est de trouver un endroit où l'on pourra se reposer. Et cela, avant que la nuit tombe…

-Et où voudrais-tu aller ?

-Le plus raisonnable serait peut-être d'aller dans ce village que nous avons aperçu quand l'ont…

-Etaient encore au sec ! coupa Zorro d'un ton agressif. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais c'est lui qui nous a poussé dans le courant ! Je ne suis pas sûr que d'aller dans ce village soit une bonne idée !

-Tu en as une meilleure ? Ouvre les yeux Roronoa ! Nous sommes sans vivres, trempés et exténués ! La nuit va bientôt tomber et nous avons actuellement aucun endroit où nous abriter ! Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je ne connais pas cette île ! Tu crois pas que nous avons un léger problème ?

Zorro ne répondit pas, il se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Malgré leur état actuel et plutôt alarmant, les disputes étaient encore d'actualité entre eux. Le pirate n'avait cessé de fixer Tashigi. Son bras droit était plaqué contre son ventre et sa frêle silhouette semblait être à bout. La marine s'approcha d'ailleurs du pirate en chancelant, le souffle irrégulier et faible. Il répliqua finalement.

-Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?

La réponse de la jeune femme ce fut immédiate. Malgré son épuisement visible, elle haussa le ton après avoir poussé un bref soupir d'agacement.

-Je n'ai jamais vue quelqu'un de plus borné que toi ! On pourrait aller voir, et aviser par la suite ! Il nous faut au moins des vêtements secs et de la nourriture !

-Cesse donc de me dicter ma conduite ! Je ne suis pas un de ses soldats à qui tu donnes des ordres !

-Non, tu es un pirate !

-Un pirate…répondit Zorro en levant un sourcil. Je suis avant tout un homme libre qui poursuis ses rêves ! Tu veux absolument aller dans ce village, et bien vas-y ! Ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite si tu te fais agresser ! Crois-tu que ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir sur le dos ? Grandis un peu et cesse de te reposer sur les autres !

-Très bien ! Puisque tu le prends comme ça ! Sache juste que pour moi tu es qu'un gamin égoïste qui fait joujou avec ses copains les pirates !

Zorro ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il se retourna et s'enfonça dans la forêt sous le regard dur et froid de son interlocutrice.

_Ont peut jamais parler avec elle ! Qu'elle se débrouille toute seule ! J'ai pas besoin d'elle !_

Mais avant que sa silhouette ne se fonde entre les arbres et les buissons, il entendit la voix faible de la marine.

-Roronoa !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu ne m'as pas assez insulté ? Répondit le pirate en se tournant vivement vers Tashigi.

-C'est juste que tu vas dans la direction du village…et non à l'opposer…

Un silence pesant s'installa. Le sens d'orientation médiocre de l'épéiste avait encore frappé. Cela semblait d'ailleurs avoir fait tomber la tension, car le regard de Tashigi avait changé. Il était moins agressif…plus amusé. Zorro posa sa main gauche sur ses katanas qu'il n'avait pas lâchés pendant sa chute. Devant son mutisme et son immobilité, la marine ajouta.

-Il est clair que ton sens de l'orientation est loin d'être des plus excellents…

-Je me suis trompé ! Ca peut arriver à tout le monde ! répliqua Zorro.

-Je te propose une chose Roronoa…Nous avons tous les deux besoins de nous reposer et de nous restaurer. Je suis incapable d'aller jusqu'à ce village toute seule…tenir debout mes déjà un grand effort. Et que feras-tu seul dans la forêt ?

-Et ? Demanda le pirate avec méfiance.

-Et, tu m'aides à me déplacer, en contrepartie je t'indique la bonne direction…

-J'y gagne quoi?

-Le bon chemin, ce n'est déjà pas si mal. Disons qu'en plus de ça je ne te pourchasserais pas ! Je ne chercherais pas à t'affronter et ne te mettrais pas entre les mains de la marine.

-…

-Ma dette envers toi sera payée et dis toi…que c'est une sorte de trêve…

-Qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance ? Que tu ne vas pas le jouer de tour...

-Sache que tu as ma parole ! Si tu m'aides bien sûr... Je suis prête à collaborer avec toi, tout pirate _désagréable_ que tu sois ! Fais-moi confiance...

-D'accord...J'accepte !

_Mais ma confiance, ce n'est pas sûr que je te l'accorde, _ajouta pensivement le pirate pour lui.

Tashigi se sentit soulagée. Pendant un cour instant elle avait crue que Zorro n'accepterait jamais cet accord. Le principal était pour elle que sa dette serait réglée. Rien que l'idée d'avouer à son supérieur Smoker, qu'elle avait une dette envers un pirate, l'a mettait mal à l'aise. Cette trêve serait pour elle un moyen d'en apprendre peut-être plus sur l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille et ils pourraient se trouver chacun une « utilité » respective.

Zorro observait Tashigi. L'idée de collaborer avec cette marine ne l'enchantait guère, mais elle avait raison, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il n'avait pas sur lui le matériel nécessaire pour passer une nuit à la belle étoile. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas grand-chose sur lui. Son haut trempé révélait sa fine musculature et sa cicatrice. De nouvelles coupures s'étendaient sur son torse et sur ses bras. Par chance, ses katanas, muscles et os n'avaient subis aucun dommage. Mais, il devait avouer qu'il commençait à ressentir la fatigue et l'idée de dormir au chaud, voire dans un lit ne le rebutait pas. C'était tout le contraire. Tout ce qu'il désirait pour l'instant, c'était un endroit à l'abri des intempéries, confortable où il pourrait dormir après avoir éventuellement prix un bon repas accompagné de rhum.

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Il fallait qu'ils se mettent en route rapidement, sous peine d'être surpris par la nuit. Le pirate s'approcha de la marine, ne sachant trop comment l'aborder. Il posa les yeux sur son bras droit plaqué contre son corps.

- Il faudrait peut-être confectionner une atèle provisoire pour ton bras...

Tashigi acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête et désigna du doigt un bout de bois à terre.

- Ca pourrait faire l'affaire...Mais il va falloir par contre trouver quelque chose avec laquelle je pourrais l'attacher à mon bras.

Zorro enleva son T-shirt. Cela ferait l'affaire et il était certain qu'il ne le remettrait pas. Et puis, avec ou sans, cela n'avait pas grande différence...trempé comme il était, autant dire que ses vêtements n'étaient pas d'une grande utilité. Il pris le bout de bois désigné puis s'approcha de la jeune femme. Ils entreprirent de fabriquer une atèle et l'aide qu'apporta Zorro ne souleva aucun commentaire de la part de Tashigi. Ils se turent et le pirate n'entendit la voix de Tashigi que quand elle bredouilla un bref « merci ». Enfin, l'étrange couple s'engagea dans la forêt, mais devant l'épuisement visible de la marine, Zorro l'incita à monter sur son dos. La jeune femme compris qu'il faisait de gros effort, et elle l'aida en ne disant rien. Elle ne voulait pas l'irriter et se disputer une nouvelle fois. Pour ce soir, elle en avait assez des discussions orageuses. L'homme aux cheveux verts ne déposa Tashigi qu'une fois arrivés au village principal de Soheit. La nuit commençait à tomber.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda Zorro d'un ton neutre.

- Il faudrait trouver une auberge où passer la nuit et manger.

Ils s'enfoncèrent donc dans la rue qui semblait être la principale de ce village et s'arrêtèrent finalement dans une auberge portant le nom de « Envol ».

_Drôle de nom pour une auberge..._Se mit à penser le pirate.

Il y avait peu de monde dans l'auberge. Un groupe de trois hommes buvaient des choppes de bière tout en parlant avec enthousiasme. Le barman, quant à lui, nettoyait quelques verres avec énergie. L'entrée de Tashigi et de Zorro n'avait soulevé aucun propos ou regard curieux. A vrai dire, c'était à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas invisibles. Le marine et le pirate se jetèrent un regard entendu et s'approchèrent du bar. Le barman, un homme d'âge mûr, ne cessa pas son travail, mais leva les yeux sur l'étrange couple.

-Vous reste-il des chambres pour cette nuit ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Le barman ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il finit de nettoyer un verre et le posa à côté de lui.

- Oui.

Après cette réponse simple, il disparu quelques instants derrière son bar puis sortit de derrière son comptoir, un trousseau de clé à la main. Visiblement, leur tenue vestimentaire ne le dérangeait pas. Malgré son comportement atypique, ce vieil homme dégageait quelque chose d'apaisant.

- Les chambres sont à l'étage. Suivez-moi.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le barman aux cheveux brins grisonnants monta les escaliers se trouvant au fond du bar. Zorro et Tashigi lui emboîtèrent le pas. Cette dernière trouvait d'ailleurs étrange qu'il laisse son auberge sans surveillance. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un petit couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte portant le numéro 10. Le barman fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et incita ses hôtes à rentrer. Les yeux de Zorro s'écarquillèrent quand il aperçu un seul lit, au milieu de la pièce. Il se tourna précipitamment vers le vieil homme, comprenant son erreur. Il aurait dû dire dès le début que deux chambres séparées seraient les bienvenues.

-Vous n'auriez pas une chambre dotée de deux lits séparés, voire deux chambres différentes ?

- Oh ! Vous n'êtes pas en couple ? Veuillez m'excuser de ma méprise...Il me reste une autre chambre.

-Nous les prenons donc toutes les deux !

Pendant que Tashigi s'asseyait sur le lit de la chambre 10, le barman fouilla dans une de ses poches pour en ressortir une deuxième clé.

-Voici, chambre numéro 9. C'est juste à côté.

-Merci, dit le pirate en prenant la clé.

-Serait-il possible d'avoir quelque chose à manger ? Ajouta Tashigi.

-Je vous monte ça tout de suite !

-Je vous remercie beaucoup.

Le barman quitta la chambre, les laissant seul. Zorro s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa les alentours.

-Et comment allons-nous payer nos chambres ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus...

Tashigi aperçue l'air soucieux du pirate.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ne trouves-tu pas étrange qu...

Le barman rentra à ce moment-là, un plateau dans les mains qu'il posa sur une table.

-Une fois votre repas finis, laissez le plateau dans le couloir, je viendrais le récupérer.

-Entendu. Merci.

Le vieil homme leur adressa un bref sourire et quitta la pièce. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, Tashigi se tourna vers Zorro, l'interrogeant du regard. Il répondit à sa question silencieuse tout en s'approchant du plateau.

-Nous verrons ça plus tard...Dit-il en prenant un morceau de pain.

-Mouais...répondit-elle en l'observant.

L'homme aux cheveux verts mordit dans sa miche, prit le plateau et le posa sur le lit. Le regard de Tashigi croisa le sien.

-T'inquiète, je vais pas te faire manger, c'est juste qu'il n'y a qu'un pichet de bière...

La marine ne savait pas comment le prendre. D'un côté elle se sentait vexé, car il ne s'occupait pas d'elle, mais d'un autre, il ne partait pas avec la bouteille de vin sans lui demander son avis. Elle était donc partagée entre deux sentiments qui l'a désarmée. Elle réfléchit. Après tout, elle ne se souciait pas de lui non plus. Quand elle avait demandé au barman à manger, elle n'avait pensée qu'à elle. Et pourtant, le plateau comportait de quoi nourrir deux personnes. Cet inconnu, et barman, avait été plus prévenants qu'elle. Elle rougit malgré elle et se mit à manger en silence. Sa faim avait surpassé sa fatigue.

Le silence s'imposa de lui-même, apaisant. Parler n'était pas nécessaire. Les regards et les pensées parlaient leur propre langage, pourtant Zorro coupa finalement ce silence.

-T'as besoin d'aide pour ton bras ?

-Non, ça ira...

Les mots échangés n'avaient pas étés agressifs. Ils avaient été prononcés dans un chuchotement pour ne pas briser l'harmonie ambiante de la scène. Scène, qui était d'ailleurs assez inattendue pour l'étrange couple. Ils savaient tous deux que cette paix provisoire ne durerait pas, mais pour l'instant leur ils partageaient le souhait commun que cela dure...encore un peu.

Le pirate, qui s'était assis aux côtés de Tashigi pour manger, se leva une fois qu'ils eu tous deux finis de se restaurer. Il prit le plateau d'une main et ouvrit la porte. Il adressa un bref signe à Tashigi et partit se coucher.

La jeune femme, désormais seule dans sa chambre, n'avait rien dit. Elle ne voulait pas troubler cette soudaine paix intérieure qui l'envahissait. L'incompréhension l'avait une nouvelle fois envahie, mais cette fois-ci elle ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle s'allongea dans les draps, après avoir enlevé son pantalon, et rejoignit les doux bras de Morphée.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Zorro faisait de même, il tenait juste avec fermeté le Wadô Ichimonji.

Et tous les souvenirs d'enfance qui allaient avec.


	7. Chapter 7

_Alors là, je m'applaudis moi-même devant ma rapidité ! Car oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le chapitre 7 que vous allez pouvoir lire ! Je tiens seulement à vous prévenir, le prochain n'arrivera pas de sitôt et je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçue par ce chapitre. J'arrivais pas à écrire ce que je voulais, mais je crois que je me suis plutôt bien débrouillée ^^. Le chapitre est un peu plus court cette fois-çi par contre._

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ! N'hésitez pas à en mettre ^^._

_Comme d'hab', les pensées sont en italiques._

_**Disclaimer:** aucun personnage ne m'appartient sauf Isaak._

_CelesT._

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Le groupe que formait Usopp et Robin retrouva en premier les membres qui étaient restés à bord du Thousand Sunny. Avec la précieuse aide de Franky, ils amarrèrent le canot dans le compartiment libre du Soldier Dock System puis montèrent sur le pont couvert d'une belle herbe verte.

- Nami est dans la cuisine, elle étudie les cartes des environs, informa le charpentier.

- Où se trouve Chopper ? S'enquit Usopp.

- Je ne sais pas trop, je le vois courir à droite à gauche sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il essaye de faire. Je crois qu'il aide Nami...

Devant les mines interrogatives de ses interlocuteurs il ajouta :

- Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à en savoir plus, si Nami apprenais que je fais autre chose que surveiller, elle ne m'épargnerait pas.

- Luffy et Sandy sont rentrés ? Demanda Robin.

- Non, pas encore...

La réponse du charpentier mis un terme à la conversation. Tandis qu'Usopp restait avec Franky pour surveiller, les pas de Robin la menèrent vers la cuisine. Elle comprenait que le roi des menteurs n'ai pas envie d'affronter la navigatrice de l'équipage, elle était plutôt d'humeur colérique quand on l'a dérangé alors qu'elle était le nez dans ses cartes.

L'archéologue arriva enfin dans la cuisine. Après en avoir ouvert la porte avec calme, elle découvrit une Nami attablée et étudiant des cartes avec avidité. Elle tenait à la main un crayon avec lequel elle effectuait des calculs, traçant nerveusement des chiffres et marmonnant dans un jargon maritime. Elle ne semblait pas encore avoir remarqué la présence de Robin. Semblait. Car quand l'archéologue referma la porte sur elle avec douceur et sans bruit, elle releva la tête et s'exclama dans un souffle :

- Ah ! C'est toi !

- Comment ça se présente ?

- Disons que...j'espérais mieux...répondit-elle en reprenant ses calculs. Et vous ?

- Et bien, il se trouve que les marines sont parfois de bons informateurs...

La réaction de Nami ne se fit pas attendre à l'évocation des hommes de la marine. Elle releva prestement la tête sous le sourire amusé de sa nakama et referma un poing menaçant sur son frêle crayon de papier. Son regard grave rencontra celui serein de l'archéologue et elle laissa échapper les mots d'une voix montant dangereusement dans les aigus.

- J'espère bien que Luffy ne s'est pas fait remarquer ! Il ne manquerait plus que nous ayons une fois de plus les marines aux trousses !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense que Sandy saura le tenir.

- Ca vaut mieux pour lui ! Sinon...

Malgré les menaces de la rousse espiègle, le sourire de Robin n'avait pas disparu. Il ne resta cependant qu'un bref instant pour laisser la place à un air plus sérieux. Nami lui montrait du doigt des points sur la carte, accompagné d'explications plus ou moins obscures. Son crayon avait miraculeusement survécut à sa poigne redoutable. C'est ce moment-là que choisis Luffy et Sandy pour faire leur apparition.

Accompagnés d'Usopp et de Franky, ils s'installèrent tous, dans un même mouvement, autour de la table à manger sous le regard des femmes de l'équipage. Hormis Chopper et Zorro, tout le monde était présent. Robin dévisagea son capitaine et le coq de l'équipage. Le premier était agité par une flamme brûlant dans le fond de ses yeux. Une flamme promesse de combat, de conviction. Une flamme magnifiquement dangereuse.

_Au moins, il a repris du poil de la bête !_

Le deuxième, quant à lui, allumait une énième cigarette s'en s'offusquer du regard inquiet que lui lançait Usopp ainsi qu'à Luffy. Il était étonnement moins bavard depuis la disparition de Zorro. Comme quoi, quand le bretteur n'était pas là, les chamailleries n'étaient plus d'actualité. Nami s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, mais une voix aux intonations soucieuses retentit.

- Où est Chopper ?

- Il...Il va arriver.

Sous le regard inquisiteur de son capitaine, la navigatrice s'empressa d'ajouter.

- Il m'as dit qu'il avait des choses à faire, il nous rejoindra un peu plus tard...Je propose qu'on commence sans lui.

- Nous n'avons rien trouvé, informa Sandy

Cette déclaration, jeté à la va vite par le blondinet, glaça encore plus l'atmosphère déjà pesante. Tous les regards se tournèrent finalement vers Usopp et Robin, cette dernière pris la parole.

-Nous avons quelques informations sur la disparition de Zorro, annonça-t-elle.

-Qu'avez-vous trouvés ? Apostropha Luffy.

Sans s'offusquer du ton qu'avait employé son capitaine, et sous les regards qui s'illuminaient, elle répondit à la question qu'ils se posaient tous. Elle remarqua également l'air insistant d'Usopp qui lui signifiait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle tourne autour du pot trop longtemps. Faire languir ses nakamas aujourd'hui ne serait pas des plus apprécié.

-J'ai appris par les marines, que le major du Commodore Smoker avait disparue. Or cette dernière, au moment de sa disparition, se battait en combat singulier avec Zorro.

-Cela ne nous apporte pas vraiment beaucoup de renseignements, coupa Franky.

-Mais si on recoupe avec les informations de ce mec sur le marché...

Tous les regards se concentrèrent sur Usopp, particulièrement la flamme dansante dans les yeux du garçon élastique.

-Oui. Si nous supposons que ce qu'il nous a dit était vrai...

-Zorro était hier soir sur les quais en train de se battre avec cette marine ! continua Usopp, mais, pour les lunettes ?

-Il se trouve que le major de Smoker se nomme Tashigi, souvenez-vous, nous l'avons rencontrée à Alabasta. Elle portait des lunettes...Tout concorde.

Tous se turent, réfléchissant à cette découverte. Quelques secondes passèrent et Nami posa une main sur sa carte dans un bruit qui attira toute l'attention sur elle. La navigatrice s'éclaircit la gorge, se leva et prit la parole.

-Donc, nous savons que Zorro se trouvait hier soir sur les quais, en train de se battre contre le major Tashigi et qu'ils ont tous les deux disparus après la tempête, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui. Nous avons aussi appris que Smoker avait dépêché des marines sur les îles aux environs pour retrouver Tashigi.

-Bien, quant à moi, j'ai étudiée les cartes des environs. Car, s'il n'est pas sur cette île, il est possible qu'il soit sur une autre pas loin. Comment il y est arrivé j'en sais rien...

Nami marqua un temps d'arrêt pour voir si tout le monde la suivait. Ne voyant aucun regards incompréhensifs, elle poursuivit tout en montrant des points sur la carte.

-Bon, la pression atmosphérique nous est favorable, naviguer ne sera pas un problème. Cependant... Il se trouve que les îles les plus proches sont au nombre de trois. La plus près est l'île Calypso au sud. A l'est, se trouve l'île des Pâquerettes. La plus loin est l'île Soheit, ou de Soheit au nord-est. A priori, l'existence des pirates n'est pas « prohibé » sur ces îles, mais si des marines traînent dans les parages, il va falloir être prudent.

-Le problème est que nous ne savons pas où aller ! Déclara Luffy.

Sa tirade ne souleva aucune remarque. Nami se rassit et chacun se plongea dans la contemplation d'un objet ou de ses mains. Le garçon élastique avait raison, tout ce qu'il savait ne les avançait pas pour autant. Certes, les informations récoltées n'étaient pas inutiles, mais ne leur profitaient pas. Il leur aurait fallu un miracle pour savoir où était en ce moment même Zorro. Et des miracles, de l'avis des chacun, ne tombaient pas du ciel. On ne trouvait pas non plus des vendeurs de miracles sur les marchés, encore moins disséminé sur les routes. Alors, quand Chopper rentra dans la cuisine avec fracas, quand il cria dans un souffle une phrase qui raviva leur intérêt, quand il déclara « je sais où est Zorro ! », tout le monde s'accorda à dire que ce n'était pas un miracle.

C'était de la chance.

XXXX

"Commodore Smoker !"

Le chasseur blanc croisa le regard d'un de ses officiers. Ce dernier tenait un escargophone à la main et semblait attendre une quelconque réaction de la part de son supérieur. Smoker posa les yeux sur l'escargophone un instant et tendit la main. L'officier donna sans une once d'hésitation l'objet et attendit dans l'ombre de son commodore.

- Ici Smoker ! J'écoute.

- Ca ne va pas de me faire poireauter ! Hina pas contente ! Bon, je viens aux nouvelles ! Tu as reçu mes hommes ?

-Oui, merci.

-Des nouvelles de Tashigi ?

-Aucune...Pour l'instant nos recherches n'ont pas été très fructueuse, mais je ne désespère pas ! J'espère pour elle, qu'elle aura une bonne explication à me fournir concernant sa disparition quand j'aurais mis la main sur elle !

-T'es vraiment dur avec elle ! Ne terrorise pas mes hommes ! Je t'appellerais plus tard.

Smoker tendit l'escargophone à l'officier qui attendait derrière-lui puis partit sur le pont sans un mot. Il balaya du regard l'endroit pour finalement aller à la rencontre de son navigateur. Après un bref entretien qui répondit à ses questions, il se retira dans sa cabine, fouilla dans ses tiroirs et dénicha une lettre. Il l'a relu plusieurs fois avant de la plier avec précaution et de la glisser dans ses vêtements. Une fois le bout de papier en sécurité, il laissa vagabonder son esprit tout en fixant la mer à travers le hublot de sa cabine. Il lui restait un jour avant d'arriver sur l'île Soheit, un jour pour se préparer à ce qu'il allait affronter. Il espérait que s'il devait retrouver Tashigi sur une île ce ne soit pas celle-là. Car, selon les mots qu'il avait lus, l'île Soheit n'était pas seulement mystérieuse.

Elle pouvait s'avérer être un véritable enfer.

XXXX

« Je sais où est Zorro ! »

Cette phrase résonnait dans toutes les têtes, ne s'estompait aucunement. Les muguiwaras étaient pendus au sourire radieux de Chopper et à ce qu'il venait de crier haut et fort. Les questions se bousculaient dans des bouches muettes, dans des cordes vocales qui n'arrivaient plus à résonner.

« Où est-il ? »

La question était un peu hésitante mais pleine d'espoir. Les regards se disputaient l'attention de celui du renne au nez bleu. Mais seul un eu ce privilège, le seul qui brûlait d'une flamme conquérante. Chopper lui offrit tout son regard et son attention.

« Il ne faut pas oublier que je suis un animal, je peux donc parler aux animaux et parfois ceux-ci peuvent s'avérer de précieux informateurs encore plus bavards que les hommes ! Des animaux ont vus la scène et par chance j'ai pu leur parler ! J'ai donc appris que Zorro et une épéiste ont été, aussi étrange que cela peut paraître, emportés par la tempête sur une île. Ils ont étaient emportés vers le nord-est. J'ai fait des recherches, jeté des coups d'œil sur la carte de Nami et avec ses précisions je suis sûr qu'ils sont sur l'île Soheit ! »

Personne n'avait osé prononcer un mot. Tout le monde essayait de traiter les informations qu'avait livré Chopper. Le visage de Luffy se fendit d'un sourire, bientôt rejoint par sept autres. Le capitaine posa un poing vigoureux sur la table, dévisagea ses nakamas et dit.

« Grâce à Chopper, notre destination sera l'île Soheit ! On lève l'ancre tout de suite, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! »

Tout le monde se leva, Nami coinça ses cartes sous son bras, et chacun se mit à son poste, suivant les indications de la navigatrice. Alors qu'ils effectuaient leurs manœuvres, l'équipage entendit clairement la voix de Luffy retentir une nouvelle fois.

-Sandy ! J'ai faim !


	8. Chapter 8

_Depuis le temps que j'étais dessus, le voici enfin ce chapitre 8 de Cohabitation. Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai mit beaucoup de temps, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes xD. (bac, vacances, rentrée...Si vous étiez concernés, j'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour vous ! ^^)_

_Avant d'aller plus loin, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews ! C'est toujours boostant de voir que certains sont là pour lire vos écrits =). **Roronoa D Link**: merci de tes compliments =D, je vais essayer de continuer dans cette voix là ! **Jindri: **merci de tes encouragements ! =) **Raflon:** Au début, je ne savais pas comment faire pour que les mugiwaras sachent où se trouve Zorro et encore moins de façon trop farfelue...C'est donc en relisant mes tomes, et nottamment le "cycle d'Alabasta", que je me suis souvenue que Chopper pouvait parler avec les animaux ^^. En effet, il parle avec Long-cil, notre ami super colvert...Ses discussions avec des animaux sont rares mais existent bien. J'ai donc utillisé cette faculté et mis en avant notre ptit renne qu'on ne voit peut-être pas assez ! **LucioL: **te dire quelque chose est-il necessaire :p._

_Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, on est de retour sur Soheit ! Bonne lecture à vous ! =)_

_**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appatiennent pas, sauf Isaak, le mystérieux barman, la doctoresse et le nouvel inconnu._

_Les pensées sont en italiques._

_CelesT._

_PS: je pense que le délais d'attente pour le prochain chapitre sera également plutôt long --'. Je préfère vous prévenir maintenant...Mais, sachez que je n'abandonne pas ma fic !_

**

* * *

Chapitre 8**

Les rayons chauds et doux du soleil semblaient caresser le visage de Tashigi. Son visage tressaillit; elle ouvrit les paupières. Son regard se perdit instantanément dans une immensité immaculée avant de replonger un très court instant dans le noir par un simple clignement des yeux. La marine se redressa, sentant ses muscles la tirer de toute part et son ventre réclamer sa pitance. Elle grimaça. Une douleur vive la tenaillait dans son avant bras droit attaché à une attelle de fortune constituée d'un bout de bois grossier et d'un morceau de tissu grisâtre. Tashigi resta un instant interdite, puis l'odeur provenant du tissu et la vue du dispositif réveilla sa mémoire.

Elle se souvenait de tout. De ce qu'elle faisait ici, comment elle était arrivée là, elle se souvenait.

Roronoa.

Shigure.

Roronoa.

Zorro.

Isaak.

Roronoa

Zorro

L'étrange barman.

Zorro.

La jeune marine fronça les sourcils, le nom du pirate revenait bien trop souvent à son goût, mais elle devait reconnaître que son aide avait été plus que la bienvenue.

Tashigi s'extirpa de ses draps tièdes et fit quelques pas assurés dans la pièce, c'était une chance que la fièvre n'était pas montée. Elle remit son pantalon désormais sec puis se dirigea vers l'unique fenêtre de la chambre. En plus d'observer son reflet, elle avait vue sur la rue qu'elle pensait principale dans ce village. Au contraire de son arrivée hier, il y avait de l'animation: des colporteurs et intermittents du spectacle s'étaient installés et se battaient pour avoir toute l'attention des passants. Des enfants couraient et jouaient tandis que leurs mères parlaient entre elles. Tashigi remarqua, que l'auberge où elle avait passée la nuit disposait d'une terrasse. Des hommes riaient, chacun une chope à la main, et se racontaient probablement des histoires populaires ou qu'ils avaient entendus la veille.

La marine laissa un léger sourire se former sur ses lèvres, leur joie était communicative, de plus, ce début de journée s'annonçait radieux. Elle aurait presque pu en oublier qu'elle n'avait rien sur elle pour payer sa chambre. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre, refit un minimum le lit, vérifia qu'elle n'oubliait rien et s'engagea dans l'escalier qui la menait dans la pièce principale de l'auberge. Il y avait autant de monde qu'en terrasse, il y avait même un groupe de personne qui écoutait une jeune femme jouer d'un instrument à corde. Tashigi détourna son regard du groupe et chercha des yeux le barman qui l'avait accueillie la veille.

Il était derrière son comptoir, encore en train de laver et nettoyer des verres, comme fidèle à son poste. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les consommateurs et serveurs et s'adressa à lui une fois à sa hauteur.

-Bonjour dit-elle dans un souffle.

Le barman posa devant lui un énième verre qu'il essuyait et adressa un sourire jovial à son interlocutrice.

-Avez-vous passée une bonne nuit ?

-Très bonne merci, mais, je suis confuse je...

Tashigi se tut, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder son problème d'argent. Elle avait peur de créer un scandale, et d'ainsi apporter la honte sur les marines. De plus, si le visage de Roronoa était connu sur cette île et qu'on apprenait qu'elle était une marine, des rumeurs pouvaient circuler sur sa loyauté envers ses supérieurs.

-Je crois que votre compagnon m'a déjà expliqué votre problème ! Coupa le barman en reprenant sa vaisselle.

-C'est-à-dire que...

-Il se trouve dans les bains actuellement !

La jeune femme resta interdite, qu'avait bien pu dire Roronoa à cet homme. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, car déjà ce dernier se penchait vers elle et lui dit d'une voix qui prenait le ton de la confidence:

-Tant qu'a me voler, autant le faire complètement ! Vous ne croyez-pas ? La porte se trouvant sous l'escalier mène à un couloir débouchant sur des vestiaires. Prenez la porte de droite. Une fois dans la pièce, vous trouverez un casier au numéro de votre chambre dans lequel se trouvera des vêtements propres et les coordonnées d'un bon médecin !

Tashigi dévisagea le barman qui n'avait pas cessé de sourire. Elle ne savait que penser et encore moins comment se comporter.

-Avant que vous ne partiez faire votre toilette, pourriez-vous me redonner les clés de votre chambre ?

Troublée, la marine fouilla dans sa poche et posa l'objet convoité sur le bar, l'étrange homme la remercia et se désintéressa d'elle. Tashigi, s'approcha doucement de la porte qui menait aux bains. Elle regarda la pièce principale de l'auberge et détailla une nouvelle fois les visages s'y trouvant. Rien n'était suspect à ses yeux, seul le barman l'a mettait mal à l'aise. Son regard croisa sa silhouette à l'étrange aura apaisante puis elle se mordit les lèvres. Malgré un pressentiment qui la taraudait, elle se détourna et actionna la poignée de sa main valide.

Elle n'avait pas vue le reflet émeraude qui illuminait les verres du barman.

En refermant la porte derrière-elle, Tashigi déboucha sur un petit couloir lumineux. Comme lui avait dit le barman, il y avait bien deux portes au fond. La marine entra donc dans une pièce plutôt spacieuse où des casiers longeaient les murs. Elle trouva le sien rapidement pris une serviette et enleva ses vêtements. Elle entra dans l'eau chaude de l'hôsen sans se souiller de son bras pris dans l'attelle de fortune. Quand sa peau rentra en contact avec l'eau, elle soupira de bien-être. Elle réalisait à quel point un bain lui avait manqué.

Etant seule dans les bains, elle laissa le calme l'envahir. Tashigi ferma les yeux de longues minutes profitant de ce moment serein loin de la marine, de ses obligations, de Roronoa...C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa que le pirate était probablement de l'autre côté du panneau de bois qui séparait les bains des hommes et femmes. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur le panneau et l'idée que Zorro puisse se trouver derrière la fit rougir. Malgré ses principes, le fait d'être seule et la curiosité la poussa à se diriger vers le panneau. Le menuisier avait fait du bon travail; aucune fente ne se trouvait dans le bois et elle colla presque machinalement son oreille contre le panneau. Elle n'entendit rien, Tashigi n'était pas sûre que quelqu'un se trouvait dans le bain des hommes. Finalement elle se détourna puis retourna à sa place initiale. En y réfléchissant, elle avait déjà vu le pirate torse nu. Certes, il avait un T-shirt sur lui, mais mouillé, donc transparent, en porter un ne servait à rien. Tashigi se souvenait de la fine cicatrice qui parcourait son corps ; elle aurait voulu la toucher du bout du doigt, ressentir à travers ce geste le combat qui avait été la cause de cette cicatrice.

_Mais, cette blessure est-elle due à un combat ?_

Tashigi s'enfuit un peu plus dans l'eau. Elle ne pouvait faire que des suppositions, mais pour une fois, elle avait envie de comprendre ce qui c'était passé. D'habitude le passé des pirates ne l'intéressait que s'il était important. Et la cause de cette cicatrice ne semblait pas l'être. Non, la jeune femme sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond encore qu'une envie de savoir. C'était presque un besoin…

La marine resta encore quelques minutes dans l'eau bienfaisante et en sortit. Une fois dans les vestiaires elle se rhabilla, non sans quelques difficultés, avec les vêtements mis à sa disposition. Ensuite, elle prit le papier sur lequel était écrit les coordonnées d'un médecin et le déposa dans sa poche. Tashigi repoussa finalement les deux portes qui la séparait du reste de l'auberge.

La salle n'avait pas désemplie, la jeune femme pouvait constater qu'il y avait toujours autant de monde. Un détail attira pourtant son attention: la couleur verte des cheveux de Zorro qui était en train de boire du rhum tout en discutant avec le barman. Tashigi les rejoignit et s'assit à côté du pirate. Il portait également de nouveaux vêtements, semblables à ceux qu'ils portaient la veille, mais en plus propre. Le rouge monta une nouvelle fois à ses joues, car la vue de l'escrimeur lui rappelait ce qui c'était passé dans les bains. Elle essaya de masquer sa confusion en s'adressant au barman.

-Je vous remercie pour ces vêtements et pour les coordonnées…Cependant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je mérite un tel traitement surtout que…

-Ne vous en faites-pas ! coupa l'homme. Il est naturel d'aider les étrangers !

-Vous allez nous arnaquer en retour !

-Quel intérêt ? Je connais votre réputation Zorro Roronoa. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire me concernant. Mais, je dois avouer que votre présence sur Soheit m'échappe, surtout que je n'ai vu aucun autre membre de votre équipage ! L'identité de cette charmante demoiselle m'intrigue également…

- Comment se fa…

-Une demoiselle qui aurait d'ailleurs besoin de soins ! Allez donc trouver votre médecin, les questions seront pour plus tard !

Le barman leur fit signe de partir. Ces deux-derniers s'exécutèrent malgré les regards méfiants que lançait Zorro à Tashigi. Une fois dans la rue, ils se mêlèrent dans la cohue des passants. La marine sortit les coordonnées de sa poche et lu à voix bien que Zorro regarde le papier par-dessus son épaule.

-2 place du Chêne Docteur Wunsh

-Mmh…ça aide pas vraiment…

Le pirate posa un regard autour de lui, quelque chose semblait le perturber, mais il n'en fit pas part à Tashigi.

-L'on devrait demander à des commerçants où se trouve cette place.

-Il est quand même étrange que ce fameux barman dont nous ne connaissons pas le nom et qui trouve naturel d'aider les étrangers, ne nous donne pas plus d'information pour nous rendre dans cet endroit…

La jeune femme acquiesça, mais ne releva pas. Ils se remirent en marche et s'adressèrent à des commerçants qui leur indiquèrent le chemin à suivre. Suivant fidèlement les instructions, et son sens de l'orientation, Tashigi se repéra facilement dans cette ville étrangère. Il avait pourtant fallu qu'elle surveille Zorro qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à partir dans la direction opposé de leur destination. Il arborait d'ailleurs un regard noir, presque inquiet qui ne cessait d'énerver la marine. Plus les heures passaient et plus il était boudeur, ne répondant à ses questions que par de simples mots ou grognements. Son comportement étrange l'inquiéta peu à peu, et elle commença à regarder autrement les rues et les gens qu'elle croisaient.

Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur une petite place fleurit et calme où trônait un immense chêne en son milieu et qui expliquait le nom de la place. La partie de la ville où il se trouvait était moins fréquentée et ils repérèrent sans difficulté le cabinet du Docteur . Tashigi toqua à la porte, un peu nerveuse, et une femme aux cheveux brins court vint leur ouvrir puis les invita à entrer.

Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce circulaire et très lumineuse. Dans un coin, se trouvait une table d'opération, du matériel ainsi qu'un paravent et un lavabo. A l'opposé se trouvait une couchette, un bureau et quelques chaises. Dans la pièce se trouvait également plusieurs petites bibliothèques occupées principalement par des livres de médecine. La femme qui les avaient accueillies, posa des lunettes sur son nez et s'adressa à eux.

-Vous venez de « Envol » ?

L'étrange couple se tut un instant puis Zorro répondit à leur interlocutrice.

-Oui, c'est bien ça…Les nouvelles vont vite ici…

-A vrai dire, Bert' m'a prévenue que vous passeriez aujourd'hui.

-Bert' ? interrogea Tashigi.

-Oui, le barman de l'auberge…Et il a eu raison…

Elle posa un regard observateur sur la bras de la marine quelques instants et s'adressa ensuite à l'escrimeur.

-Asseyez-vous pendant que j'examine votre compagne.

-Elle n'est pas ma…

Mais, Zorro ne pu finir sa phrase car déjà la doctoresse était partie dans une autre pièce. Tashigi la suivie du regard et s'assit dur la couchette. Elle regarda autour d'elle et arrêta son regard sur Zorro, déjà assis sur l'une des chaises. Il arborait un regard plutôt boudeur. Le fait que tout le monde ici les prennent pour un couple semblait fortement l'agacer. Tashigi, elle, au contraire s'en amusait.

-Tu n'avais plus de dettes envers moi, pourquoi m'as-tu accompagné jusque ici ?

-Tu me fait des reproches maintenant ?

-Non, je voudrais juste comprendre…Tu es libre de ce que tu fais, pourtant tu viens avec moi chez ce docteur alors que j'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller toute seule !

-C'est juste que…Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond sur cette île…

Tashigi n'en su pas davantage car, cette fois-ci, la doctoresse revenait. Elle devrait donc pour l'instant se contenter de cette réponse. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, comme si une parole aurait pu détruire tout le travail du médecin. Elle tâtonnait d'ailleurs le bras de Tashigi avec précaution, lui arrachant une grimace à plusieurs reprises. L'attelle provisoire avait trouvé sa place dans une poubelle. Elle posait également quelques questions à Tashigi pour savoir à la suite de quel événement elle ressentait des douleurs. La marine feint une lourde chute, elle ne voulait pas expliquer ce qui s'était vraiment passé, et les regards que lui lançait Zorro lui disait que lui non plus. Finalement, le médecin retira ses lunettes et s'adressa à la marine.

-Vous avez de la chance, ce n'est ni cassé ni fracturé. L'attelle était un très bon réflexe, mais pas forcément nécessaire. C'est juste une luxation. D'ici quelques jours vous pourrez réutiliser votre bras comme si rien ne c'était passé !

A cette annonce, Tashigi poussa un soupir de soulagement et remercia la doctoresse. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en compagnie de Zorro.

-Bien sûr ne faites pas trop de folies avec votre bras, dit la doctoresse en refermant la porte sur eux.

XXXX

Non loin de là, dans une petite taverne discutait deux hommes aux allures complètement opposés. Le premier était un homme au corps massif et musclé, des cheveux bruns en batailles s'accordaient avec ses yeux marron foncés. Dans sa main, une chope de bière était à moitié bue et il faisait de grands gestes en parlant à son interlocuteur.

-Alors, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu par ici ! Je commençais à croire que tu étais partie en voyage !

Son interlocuteur laissa un sourire éclatant se dessiner sur un visage jeune et légèrement pâle.

-Oui, j'ai fait un petit tour !

-Je te reconnais bien là répondit l'homme brin en rigolant…Je commençais aussi à m'inquiéter un petit peu…

-Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais.

-Il vaut mieux pour toi…As-tu entendu les dernières nouvelles ?

Le jeune homme afficha une mine sérieuse et se pencha vers son compagnon de table.

-Oui, dit l'homme en baissant la voix, ils ont encore fait du grabuge…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Oh, ils ne se sont pas exposés, ils n'ont pas agis en plein jour…Mais des rumeurs circulent, certaines fausses d'autres vraies…

-Et tu assez important pour connaître les vraies ?

-Oui, pourquoi me poser la question ? Tu le sais bien…après tout ici ,c'est la force de l'individu qui décide de son temps de survie. Ils préparent un coup d'éclat, même la marine n'ose pas s'aventurer par chez nous. Il fut un temps où ils se sont intéressés à nous, mais ce temps est révolu ! Maintenant, il nous reste qu'une chose d'eux…

-Et ce coup d'éclat ?

-Ils se préparent, ils cherchent des gens…un peu dans ton genre…

Le jeune homme recula sur sa chaise, laissa un air satisfait flotter sur son visage.

-Et, selon-toi c'est pour quand ?

-Pour bientôt, très bientôt…

-En attendant, il va falloir que je m'occupe de ces deux-là, il ne faudrait pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Après tout, cela ne les concernent pas !

-Ah ! Tu parles de ces jeunes ! Leurs regards sont prometteurs mais, encore perdus. Dis-moi, qu'a tu préparé pour la suite Isaak ?

L'homme brun lu la réponse sur le sourire franc de l'homme aux yeux émeraude.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à tous,__anciens comme nouveaux lecteurs. _

_Après une longue période d'inactivité, je reviens sur avec ce chapitre. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire comme j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire._

_Bien à vous,_

_CelesT._

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient à par Isaak.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Zorro ferma la porte derrière lui, Tashigi à ses côtés. Il commencèrent à reprendre la route de l'auberge _Envol_. Aucun ne disait mot.

Zorro, mains dans les poches regardait devant lui tandis que Tashigi détaillait tout ce qui l'entourait. Ce petit village était bien agréable : il y avait de nombreuses bordures fleurit aux couleurs chatoyantes. Les gens qu'ils croisaient étaient tous souriants. Les enfants les dépassaient en courant et en riant. Comme à son réveil, la marine ressentit une joie communicative. Elle tourna la tête vers Zorro. Un léger vent agitait ses cheveux verts, ses sourcils bien que froncés lui donnaient un regard…attirant. Oui elle devait l'admettre, Roronoa était attirant. Si elle mettait de côté leurs situations respectives, elle se disait que peut-être ils auraient pu être amis ils avaient déjà un point commun non négligeable : l'amour et le respect des katanas.

Tashigi était contente d'avoir conclu cette trêve avec le pirate. Il était clair que dans le moment présent elle avait eu besoin de lui. Il l'avait aidée contre ces sangliers, aidée lorsqu'elle était à bout de forces après leur chute dans la cascade, aidée avec son bras. Elle réalisa soudain que tout aurait pu se finir sous les sabots des suidés.

Lui devoir autant l'effraya tout à coup. Maintenant, à chaque fois qu'elle poserait les yeux sur lui, elle repenserait inévitablement à tout cela.

La marine s'arrêta. Zorro continua à marcher avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés. Il la regarda avec un air interrogateur.

- Maintenant que j'ai vu un médecin, il serait peut-être temps que j'essaye de rentrer en contact avec le commodore Smoker pour qu'il vienne me chercher…

Devant le regard et l'immobilité de Zorro, Tashigi se mit à rougir et continua.

- Oui, étant donné que nous sommes tous les deux sortis d'affaire…

Le pirate haussa les épaules en signe d'acquiescement. Ils se remirent en marche et arrivèrent bientôt à l'auberge de Bert'. Ce dernier les accueillit avec son habituel air jovial tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient tous deux au comptoir.

- Alors les jeunes ! Comment va ce bras ?

- Bien, je vous remercie. Plus de peur que de mal.

- Vous devez avoir faim !

Bert' déposa deux assiettes remplies de purée et de viande devant eux. Les plats dégageaient une odeur alléchante. Cependant Tashigi hésitait à manger. Quant à Zorro, il ne réagissait pas. Il restait impassible face à la nourriture.

- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est moi qui régale ! Ajouta Bert. Et je ne vais pas vous laisser mourir de faim. Allez ! Manger pendant que c'est chaud !

La marine entama timidement son assiette, apaisant du même coup la faim qui commençait à tirailler son estomac. C'était un repas simple, mais excellent. Zorro semblait du même avis, il mangeait sans demander son reste. Entre deux bouchées, il prit cependant le temps de s'adresser au barman.

- Où pourrions nous trouver un escargophone pour appeler hors de l'île ?

- Et bien, un local est prévu à cet effet. On y reçoit le courrier extérieur, on peut en envoyer. Allez-y directement après votre déjeuner, il y a parfois un peu de monde… et peut-être vaudrait-il mieux pour vous que vous preniez contact rapidement avec vos amis.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je pense que vous ne voulez pas vous attarder ici…

Zorro ne rajouta rien et continua à manger. Tashigi regarda Bert' qui s'était mis à servir d'autres clients. Elle n'arrivait pas à définir la nature de cet aubergiste. Est-ce qu'il cherchait à les aider ? Les prévenir d'un danger ? Ou bien, s'amusait-il de leur situation ? Non, elle ne comprenait pas les motivations de cet homme. Mais il avait cependant raison sur un point, elle ne voulait pas s'attarder ici.

Une fois leur repas fini, l'étrange couple ressortit de l'auberge. Bert' leur avait indiqué comment se rendre au local. Ils y arrivèrent rapidement et constatèrent l'effervescence qui y régnait. Des gens triaient le courrier dans des caisses, d'autres recevaient des appels et notaient ce qu'on leur disait sur des feuilles. Voir tous ces gens s'agiter donnait le tournis.

Tashigi prit les devants et après avoir dit qu'elle venait de la part de Bert', entra dans un isoloir d'où elle pouvait appeler. Décidemment, l'aubergiste semblait connaître tout le monde sur cette île. Elle composa le numéro de l'escargophone de son commodore.

- Ici Smoker, j'écoute.

- Mon commodore, c'est le major Tashigi !

- Ah ! Tashigi, je commençais à me demander où tu étais passée. Où donc as-tu atterrit ?

- Je suis sur l'île de Soheit, au village principal il me semble. On m'a offert l'hospitalité dans une auberge dénommée _Envol_. Je me suis luxée le bras droit, mais je serais remise rapidement.

Smoker ne répondit pas immédiatement, Tashigi cru tout d'abord que la communication s'était coupée. Elle jeta un regard à Zorro qui attendait qu'elle ait fini de donner son appel pour donner le sien. D'ailleurs qu'allait-elle dire à Smoker le concernant ? Elle n'allait pas mentir à son supérieur, mais en même temps elle avait conclu un marché avec Zorro : elle ne chercherait pas à le capturer en échange de son aide.

- Tashigi, fais très attention. Cette île est dangereuse. Nous sommes en route et arriverons probablement dans la soirée. Surtout, ne te fa**i****s**pas remarquer, ne fais confiance à personne et mets toi en sécurité dans un coin en attendant mon arrivée. Et ne dis pas qui tu es.

- Vous souhaitez que je cache mon identité de marine ?

- Dans la mesure du possible, oui. Les marines ne sont pas des représentants de l'ordre et de la sécurité sur cette île… Bien, fait attention à toi et n'hésite pas à utiliser Shigure si l'occasion se présente.

Le chasseur blanc raccrocha, laissant une Tashigi interdite. Que voulait dire le commodore en qualifiant cette île de dangereuse ? Elle sentait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais quoi exactement ? Que craignait-il exactement ?

Et Shigure… elle n'avait plus Shigure. Elle sentait encore le poids de son katana sur sa hanche, mais cette sensation n'était malheureusement qu'illusoire. Si seulement elle avait pu le tenir, elle se serait sentie moins vulnérable.

Elle sortit de l'isoloir, laissa Zorro prendre sa place et se mit à réfléchir.

_Le commodore Smoker m'a dit de me mettre en sécurité. Mais où ? De ce village, je ne connais que la rue principale et une auberge. Peut-être serait-il temps que j'aille au port pour voir comment il est fait ? Ce serait peut-être la meilleure chose à faire. Je verrais le commodore arriver, je pourrais ensuite aller payer ce que je dois à Bert'… Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de Roronoa ? Chapeau de paille va aussi accoster au port. Si la marine me découvre avec lui, il va être immédiatement arrêté et on pourrait m'accuser de collaboration avec un pirate. Si le commodore arrive en même temps que chapeau de paille, il va sans aucun doute engager le combat, comme à Geld._

Le bruit des pas de Zorro interrompit la réflexion de se regardèrent un court instant avant que le pirate ne prenne la parole.

- Ils vont venir me chercher.

- De même pour moi. Ils seront là dans la soirée.

Ils sortirent d'un même mouvement hors du local. Que dire de plus ? Ils savaient tous deux que leur brève cohabitation allait devoir s'arrêter.

_Pas maintenant_ se dit Tashigi. Elle pressentait qu'ils avaient encore quelque chose à accomplir ensemble. Non, elle ne pressentait pas, elle était sûre. Ils ne pouvaient pas se quitter maintenant, dans un claquement de doigts. C'était trop tôt. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, elle souhaitait oublier sa condition de marine pour le moment et passer le temps qu'il lui restait avec Zorro.

- Peut-être devrions nous aller tous les deux au port, et quand nos nakamas respectifs arriveront chacun de nous s'éclipsera.

La remarque du pirate tombait vraiment à pic. Tashigi se prit à sourire et à lui répondre plus gaiement qu'elle ne l'aurais voulu.

- Oui, je pense que pour le moment c'est le choix le plus judicieux que nous puissions faire.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à essayer de me livrer à Smoker…

- Nous avons fait un marché. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe chez les pirates, mais chez nous, nous respectons notre parole, même si cela m'en coûte Roronoa. Et puis, je pourrais te dire la même chose. Après tout, tu pourrais très bien me prendre en otage.

- Tu parles ! Luffy voudrait devenir ton ami, et Sanji serait aux petits soins avec toi ! Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur pour ça. Nous ne sommes pas des pirates de ce genre.

- Alors de quel genre êtes-vous ?

- En tout cas, pas de ceux qui pillent, tuent et qui commettent d'autres horreurs de cet acabit.

Les deux compagnons d'infortunes s'engagèrent vers le port du village sous un soleil radieux. Ils marchaient d'un pas énergique et déterminé. Bientôt ils entendirent les cris des mouettes et sentirent l'odeur du sel, la ruelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient déboucheraient sous peu sur le port.

- Comment vont nos deux tourtereaux ?

Une voix mielleuse avait résonné dans la ruelle pavée. La marine et le pirate se retournèrent dans un ensemble parfait. Devant eux se tenait un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, les cheveux blonds coiffés en une natte, au teint pâle et aux yeux vert émeraudes.

- Il me semble que vous vous êtes remis de votre bain, ajouta Isaak sur le même ton.

Tous les sens de Tashigi se mirent en alerte. Elle entendit le bruit métallique d'une lame sortir hors de son fourreau et aperçue un éclair vert se jeter sur le jeune homme.

XXX

Lorsque Smoker raccrocha le combiné de son escargophone, il s'assit et soupira. Il était content de savoir Tashigi saine et sauve, même s'il aurait préféré qu'elle fasse sa réapparition sur une autre île que celle de Soheit.

Il appela un de ses officiers et ordonna qu'on prévienne les lieutenants Alouette et Dugazon de la nouvelle et du fait qu'ils devaient mettre rapidement cap sur l'île. Il fallait également qu'il prévienne Hina. Oh, il était sûr qu'elle ne serait « pas contente » de la tournure des évènements. Ce n'était pas pour rien que la marine évitait habituellement l'île de Soheit de même pour les pirates. C'était simple, si vous pouviez éviter cette île, vous l'évitiez trop de choses malsaines et expériences s'y étaient passées. Dans toute sa carrière, Smoker n'y avait mis le pied qu'une fois…et aurait voulu ne jamais y retourner.

Après avoir fait un tour sur le pont pour évaluer l'humeur de ses officiers, il retourna dans sa cabine. Beaucoup étaient nerveux et avaient regardé leur commodore avec insistance. Non, il n'y avait rien à faire pour éviter l'île. Il n'allait pas laisser son major seule là-bas, surtout là-bas.

Il tira sur ses cigares tout en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Il posa son regard songeur sur les vagues puis empoigna de nouveau son escargophone.

- Ici Hina, j'écoute.

- Salut Hina, j'ai des nouvelles au sujet de mon major, elle se trouve sur l'île de Soheit.

- Tu as bien dit « Soheit » ? Que fait elle sur cette île maudite ?

- Ce n'est pas le problème. Je compte y aller, récupérer Tashigi et repartir.

- Il te faut l'autorisation du QG.

- Non, chaque minute compte ! Je ne vais pas attendre une autorisation qui mettra des jours à arriver quand je sais qu'un de mes hommes est probablement en danger.

- Très bien, je vais ordonner à mes hommes de te couvrir je t'interdis de trop les exposer !

Le chasseur blanc coupa la communication et tira une nouvelle fois sur ses cigares. Son major avait vraiment l'art de se mettre dans des situations délicates. Il espérait bien qu'elle ait une bonne explication à lui fournir quant à sa présence sur Soheit.

XXX


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews.

_Disclaimer_ : les personnages de l'univers de One Piece appartiennent à Oda.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

-Robin, demanda Franky, connais-tu l'île de Soheit ?

L'archéologue était en train de lire un livre à la reliure épaisse. Beaucoup de pages étaient cornées, probablement par l'archéologue ou bien par un quelconque propriétaire de l'ouvrage avant elle. En face d'elle, Franky était lové dans un siège, une bouteille de cola à moitié pleine dans sa main gauche.

-Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas. A vrai dire, avant que Chopper en parle, je ne savais pas que l'île existait, j'avais cependant déjà lu son nom quelque part.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Robin ferma l'ouvrage qu'elle était en train de lire et en montra la couverture à son nakama.

-_ Contes et légendes de Grand Line,_ lut-il à voix haute. Tu veux dire que une des histoires de ce livre mentionne l'île de Soheit ?

- Oui, répondit Robin dans un sourire, et je pense que ça pourrait intéresser tout le monde.

Franky se leva dans un soupir tandis que Robin rouvrait son livre. Il se leva, alla prendre une nouvelle bouteille de cola et sortit de la pièce. Il appela ses nakamas et retourna à sa place. Ils étaient bientôt tous rassemblés autour de Robin qui se mit à parler d'une voix claire.

« _La légende du savant._

_Il était une fois, sur une terre oubliée et sans nom, un homme qui fit naufrage. L'homme, au seuil de la mort, fut recueillis par la population autochtone. Il survécut au prix d'une longue guérison. _

_L'homme était très savant et la technologie n'avait aucun secrets pour lui. Ainsi, pour remercier ses hôtes de tout les soins qu'on lui avait apporté, il leur enseigna ce qu'il savait. Attaché à l'île et à ses habitants devenus ses amis, il décida de s'installer sur l'île._

_« Il partait souvent en voyage, mais revenais toujours avec de nombreuses inventions. Depuis qu'il était arrivé sur l'île, le confort des habitants s'était amélioré, l'île s'était même ouverte au commerce avec les autres îles alentours. _

_L'homme faisait de nombreuses expériences et il répétait sans cesse qu'il ferait de l'île un chef d'œuvre. Quand on lui demandait pourquoi, il répondait que le fruit de ses recherches changerait bientôt la vie des habitants et que l'île serait connue de tous. _

_« Un jour, il revint de ses voyages avec un précieux coffre, nul ne savait ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais on disait que c'était quelque chose d'extraordinaire et aux pouvoirs mystérieux._

_Le savant n'arrêtait pas de travailler, on le voyait peu et les habitants commençait à s'inquiéter de son sort. Un soir, il fit réunir tous les habitants et déclara qu'à partir de ce jour l'île devait avoir un nom, que ses expériences avaient abouties et que maintenant chacun pouvait avoir ce qu'il souhaitait simplement en le disant. Cette nuit, on baptisa l'île « Soheit » et on fit la fête toute la nuit._

_« Cependant, le bonheur annoncé ne dura qu'un temps. Ce qui devait s'annoncer comme une expérience heureuse, tourna rapidement au cauchemar. Les habitants rentrèrent bientôt en conflit quand des hommes de la marine arrivèrent sur l'île. Il prétendaient assurer la sécurité de l'île et de ses habitants, mais il n'en était rien. Des pirates, des désespérés qui voyait dans la technologie de Soheit leur dernier espoir, n'hésitaient pas à verser le sang pour leur profit. _

_La guerre éclata et l'île fut l'objet de massacres. La marine, débordée, n'eut que le choix de partir et emmena avec elle le savant. Les pirates partirent également fuyant cette île maudite._

_On ne revit jamais le savant et tout le monde oublia son nom. »_

Un bruit sec retentit lorsque Robin ferma le livre de contes. Tout le monde était silencieux et se posait les même questions après l'écoute de l'histoire du savant. Etait-il possible que les faits racontés aient été bien réels ? Etait-il possible que le savant ai bien existé et changé la face de l'île ?

S'il fallait éviter Soheit à tout prix, comme disait le conte et que tout Grand Line le savait, il était étrange que l'équipage du chapeau de paille ne le sache pas ou bien qu'il n'en aient pas entendu parler.

Nami leva un sourcil et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Le vent était en train de tourner.

XXXXXX

-Toi !

La voix de Zorro avait résonné dans la ruelle avec force et amertume. Ses yeux fusillaient du regard Isaak. Ce dernier était calme, mais il n'arborait plus son sourire habituel sans doute étais-ce à cause de la lame qui était prête à lui transpercer la gorge, un seul mouvement pouvait lui être fatal.

Personne n'osait bouger, mais bientôt, les réflexes de marine de Tashigi lui revinrent.

-Met les bras en l'air, les mains bien en évidence, doucement !

Isaak s'exécuta sans broncher.

-Portes-tu des armes sur toi ?

-Non. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

La marine resta sur le qui vive et s'avança vers Isaak, tout en veillant à rester hors d'atteinte du moindre coup. Isaak la fixait avec intensité. Elle ressentait son regard s'insinuer jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, elle sentait qu'il cherchait quelque chose, une réponse. Son comportement était étrange, si elle avait été dans sa situation, elle aurait plutôt portée son attention sur son agresseur. Or, il faisait tout l'inverse. Tashigi loucha un bref instant sur les katanas de Zorro et se mordit les lèvres. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle perde Shigure ? Son katana, c'était une partie de son âme elle donnerait tout pour le retrouver.

Elle reporta son attention sur Isaak. Il avait retrouvé son sourire. Il avait trouvé sa réponse.

-Je peux vous aider si…

-Tu crois pouvoir nous aider ? grogna Zorro. Est-ce que tu nous a aidé quand tu nous a précipité dans cette cascade ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux réellement ? C'est quoi cette île ? Pourquoi tout semble bizarre ici ?

-Ne croyez-vous pas que poser une question à la fois serait plus judicieux ?

Zorro raffermit sa prise sur leSandai Kitetsu**. **Isaak était toujours aussi calme.

-Crois-tu être en position de négocier ?

- Vous croyez-vous en position de vous passer de mes explications ? Soyez conscients que sur cette île, vous êtes seuls et personne ne vous viendra en aide. Il se passe des choses ici qui ne sont pas de votre ressort, des choses qui vous dépassent. Sans moi, vous seriez déjà mort. C'est grâce à moi que vous êtes encore vivant.

-Mais pourtant, des gens nous sont venus en aide, Bert', le médecin…

Isaak interrompit l'intervention de Tashigi dans un éclat de rire.

-Car vous croyez qu'ils vous sont venus en aide par pure gentillesse ? Vous êtes bien naïve ! Je vous l'ai dit et vous le répète, je suis la garantit de votre survie. Soyez heureux que ce soit moi qui vous aient trouvés en premier.

La marine resta interdite. Zorro était quant à lui muet.

-Cette ruelle ne vas pas rester déserte éternellement. Vous feriez mieux de retirer votre katana de mon cou et de me laisser vous conduire dans un endroit où je pourrais répondre à toutes vos questions en toute sécurité.

-Qui nous dit que nous devons vous faire confiance ? Demanda Tashigi.

-Rien. C'est à vous d'en décider.

La marine regarda Zorro dont le regard resté concentré sur Isaak. Il retira doucement le Sandai Kitetsu du cou de son adversaire et le rangea dans son fourreau. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blond se massa le cou en tirant une petite grimace. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, mais le pirate le devança.

-Au moindre comportement suspect de ta part, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer ! Et ce, même si ça doit coûter ma propre vie !

Isaak fit mine de répondre à Zorro puis se ravisa. Il fit signe à l'étrange couple de le suivre. Ils sortirent tous trois de la ruelle et arrivèrent au port. Il était très vaste et bientôt le murmure de nombreux marins se fit entendre. Ils vaquaient à leurs occupations : certains rangeaient des cordages ou vidaient des filets de pêche, d'autres nettoyaient des navires et leurs voiles. Tous étaient gais et riaient entre eux, même ceux qui effectuaient les tâches les plus ingrates. Tashigi ralentit le pas et réalisa soudain ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Zorro et Isaak. Toutes ces personnes qu'elle voyait ne semblaient pas avoir des comportements naturels. Ils semblaient se forcer à agir comme il le faisaient. Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne pouvait pas cependant dire qu'ils agissait comme des automates. Elle avait surtout le sentiment que leur bonne humeur pouvait disparaitre d'un moment à l'autre pour se transformer en une cruauté et haine sans précédent.

A cette pensée, Tashigi ne put réprimer le frisson qui parcouru le long de son échine. La population de Soheit lui faisait tout à coup peur, car elle était imprévisible.

Isaak pris une petite ruelle et s'arrêta devant une porte. Il fit signe au pirate et à la marine de rentrer. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce propre et lumineuse. Un puits de lumière provenait du plafond. Une table en bois massif trônait en son centre, accompagnée de quatre chaises. Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé et ne laissait pas passer la rumeur du port. Sur le mur du fond se trouvait une autre porte une clé dans sa serrure. Isaak avait fermé à l'aide d'un loquet la porte qui les avaient fait rentrer dans la pièce, et fit signe à Zorro et Tashigi de s'asseoir.

-Qui êtes-vous réellement ? demanda sèchement la marine. Et ne détournez pas la question, je n'aurais aucun remord à laisser mon compagnon vous faire des trous dans la peau si vous essayez de nous duper !

Zorro ne tiqua pas quand la jeune femme l'a désigna comme étant son « compagnon ». Il était bien trop concentré et prêt à dégainer ses katanas à la moindre chose suspecte. Tashigi était également sur le qui-vive, elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'on lui avait appris chez les marines. Elle faisait attention à chaque détail : malgré le fait que son bras soit bloqué par une attelle, elle avait encore des capacités en réserve. Elle était tout de même sergent-chef, sous les ordres du célèbre commodore Smoker. Si elle avait réussi à se hisser dans la hiérarchie de la marine, ce n'était pas par magie elle méritait son rang et elle se devait de se montrer à la hauteur de la confiance qu'on avait mise en elle. La peur qu'elle avait ressentit sur le port, elle ne l'ignorait pas, mais elle l'a contrôlait maintenant pour en faire une force. Depuis le début elle avait été balloté, il était que cela change et qu'elle prenne les rênes.

Le pirate aux cheveux verts sentit le changement qui s'opérait en Tashigi. Il se sentit beaucoup plus confiant et s'accorda un sourire intérieur. Il pressentait depuis le début que sur Soheit des choses mystérieuses se passaient, et le fait que Tashigi en prenne enfin pleinement conscience le soulageait presque. S'il devait se battre, il ne serait pas seul. Bien sûr, il ne doutait pas de sa propre force, mais il était parfois bon de se créer des alliances. Il savait que la marine ne se laisserait pas démonter, il reconnaissait sa témérité et son courage face à l'adversité. Et pour cela, il l'a respectait.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, je m'appelle Isaak. Je suis natif de Soheit et croyez-moi, dès que vous êtes enfants, vous comprenez que si vous voulez vivre ici, vous devez être fort et plus malin que les autres. Car, l'île est en guerre. Ou plutôt, c'est une machine de guerre.

-Je ne comprend pas, vous voulez dire que l'île est une machine ? Questionna Tashigi.

-Oui. Oh ! C'est une île tout à fait normale en apparence, elle est faite de terre, la faune et la flore est abondante, le temps se déroule de façon cyclique…Mais l'île est bien plus que ça, elle possède un pouvoir que ses habitants convoitent et veulent s'approprier, et cela depuis des lustres. Mais ce n'est pas si simple. C'est pour cela que chaque être humain qui évolue sur l'île est considéré comme un élément dangereux, car il peut affecter et s'emparer de ce pouvoir. C'est à cause de ça que vous auriez pu mourir.

-Quel rôle jouez-vous dans cette guerre et pourquoi nous avoir laissé en vie ?

-Je vous ai bien observé et il m'a semblé plus judicieux de vous aider. Même si ce qui se passe sur Soheit ne vous concerne pas, je pense que vous avez votre rôle à jouer. Il existe plusieurs organisations sur l'île qui défendent leurs intérêts, je ne fais partie d'aucunes d'entres-elles, mais disons que je sais me rendre indispensable à toutes. Cependant, depuis peu, _Les ombres _sont repassés à l'attaque. C'est une organisation complètement dévouée à leur leader et qui cherche une bonne fois pour toute à s'emparer du pouvoir de l'île.

-Et s'allier avec eux n'est pas judicieux ? Demanda Tashigi.

-Non, car s'emparer du pouvoir de l'île consiste en un génocide qui implique même les membres de _L'ombre_. Tous, sans exceptions mourrons, sauf leur chef. Vous comprenez, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir…

-Et tu veux qu'on te vienne en aide ? Pourtant, vous semblez tous aussi pourris les uns que les autres sur cette île, railla Zorro.

-Roronoa Zorro, Sergent-chef Tashigi. Vos réputations vous précèdent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes ensembles ici, sans vos équipages respectifs, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui m'importe c'est votre puissance et l'impact que pourrais avoir l'intervention de la marine et de pirates sur l'île. Soheit ne peut être sauvée que si des éléments extérieurs interviennent. Comme cette île est habituellement évitée, vous comprenez que votre présence est une chance que j'attrape en plein vol !

-Où est notre intérêt à vous aider ? Questionna Zorro.

-Aucun. Mais je suis certain que vos équipages respectifs ne vont pas rester passifs.

Un silence se fit. Isaak laissa à ses interlocuteurs le temps de digérer toutes les informations qu'ils avaient reçues. Il avait cependant encore beaucoup de choses à leur apprendre et il n'avait pas tout l'après-midi.

-Et le pouvoir de l'île ?

-Connaissez-vous _la légende du savant _?

Le jeune homme blond leur raconta alors l'histoire du savant, son rôle sur Soheit.

-La légende est vraie. Tout ce que je viens de vous raconter s'est réellement passé…

-Mais quel est le pouvoir de l'île ? coupa Zorro

-C'est pourtant clair. Le nom du savant devrait vous aider à comprendre.

-Vous le connaissez ?

-Oui. Le savant s'appelle Vegapunk.


End file.
